Mikan's Jealousy
by YAC
Summary: A new mysterious girl comes 2 Gakuen Alice making Mikan feel jealous 4 the first time ever of the girl's qualities and charm. But Natsume is starting 2 fall 4 the new girl is hurting Mikan more. Will she fight or give up?NxOOcxM Finished! Sequel is coming
1. Chapter 1

Mikan's Jealousy.

Everyone in Gakuen Alice is now 12

Mikan is starting to have feelings for Natsume and vice versa

Disclaimer: GKA is definitely not mine.

Chapter 1 Friend or Foe?

Rumors of a new mysterious girl joining the academy spread throughout the school in less than one hour. I desperately wondered if it was true. Maybe I could gain a new best friend? Or would she be an enemy snob like Sumire? I decided to find out.

"Yuu," I called out to one of my best guy friends.

"Mikan-chan, nani?" he responded giving his glasses a little push on his nose.

"The rumors? Are they true?" I prodded him with curious eyes.

"I think so."

My face fell. "What do you mean you think so? I thought you knew all the latest news!"

Yuu giggled like a girl, "Mikan-chan, I'm not a seventeen magazine. So don't rely on me for the gossip info. "

"Okay then… Ja ne." I walked away from Yuu's desk and approached Hotaru's desk carefully. I really didn't want any more new bumps to add to my nest of bumps on my head from her treacherous baka-gun.

"Ano… Hotaru," I began slowly, "Are the new girl rumors true?"

"Seems like it." She seemed to be in a really good mood today since she didn't use her baka-gun or called me any names.

I was about to start screaming because no one would give me a straight answer when Narumi sensei walked into the room wearing some sort of Shakespeare outfit. Okay… Sometimes I thought he was a little bit strange.

"Students, I'd like to introduce you to someone legendary." Narumi smiled brightly.

Everyone including Natsume and Ruka sat up a little in their seats so they could see was the "legendary" new student. I was practically jumping out of my seat. The smile on my face could crack a wall.

"Everyone, this is Sana Chang, a Chinese girl with an unbelievable alice." Narumi said and walked out of the room.

A very pretty girl stepped into the room and smiled shyly. She had glossy layered black hair all the way to her shoulders, and her brown chocolate eyes shone with excitement. I could hear all the guys sigh with admiration. I quickly glanced at Natsume's reaction. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes seemed to be glued to the girl. I smirked. Why did everyone think she was that good? I mean she hasn't even shown us her alice yet. These thoughts seemed to penetrate through my mind though they didn't seem to belong there. I had never felt this feeling before. I wanted to be her friend but at the same time hated how she was better than me. What is happening to me. I put my hands on my forehead and groaned. Everyone turned to stare at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" the girl's cheery kind voice broke into my head like a robber. I glanced up at her to take in the smell of roses. Perfume eh? Seems like she put on way too much. I wrinkled my nose and responded with a simple, "Yes, arigato."

"Hey new girl," Natsume's voice rang out. "If you're so legendary then show us what your alice is already."

Sana searched the room for the voice. Her eyes rested firmly on Natsume's face.

She gave a small smirk at him then challenged, "Fine, I will since obviously you are already making an impression of bozo." A chorus of ooooooooooooooooooooo's followed. This girl had some serious nerves to challenge Natsume like that.

Natsume raised an eyebrow and a ball of flame appeared on her hair. She just grinned then tapped it with her finger. The flames disappeared. Oh my god! We all gasped. Only something powerful could extinguish the flames like that. Natsume's eyes widened and he stood up clenching a fist.

"Who the heck are you and what alice do you have?" he roared across the room. I shuddered and also got up too.

"I have the wish alice which allows me to wish for anything I want to and to however extent," she smugly replied smiling at Natsume's red face.

Everyone began whispering in hushed tones. The wish alice? I've never heard of it. It must be so rare. And to however extent? Oh my…

Natsume glared murderously at her then sat back down coolly. "You need a psychologist's help, Mr. I think I own everything." She had dissed Natsume again!

He looked around for some comment to make like polka dots but she was just too perfect to reason with.

"Shut the hell up Ms. Perfect." He finally replied looking directly in her eye.

"You are lucky I only use my alice when emergencies happen or else you'd be in the hospital by now." Her answer and smile seemed to hit Natsume with full force. He looked down letting his bangs cover his eyes. I frowned. This looked like a beginning of a war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 My Life is now Ruined!**

**Continuation of Mikan's POV**

**Disclaimer: GKA is not mine but I wish it was.**

Lunch came very quickly. As I strolled out of class to try to catch up with Hotaru, I felt Sana grab my arm.

"Mikan-chan, is it?" she inquired.

I nodded wondering why in the world a popular girl would want to talk to me.

"You dropped your pencil pouch," she notified as her arm withdrew the pink and white polka dotted bag my grandpa had given me. It was so precious. My arm proceeded to hug it. I decided she must be a good-to-honest person since bad people would only steal my things like Sumire sometimes did. I smiled brightly turning on all my charm at once.

"Arigatou for the pencil pouch! Would you like to sit with us for lunch?" There I had done it, she was sure to say yes and then we'd become the best of friends.

"Ano… Sure, if you are sure it wouldn't be a problem." She grinned flashing her pearly whites at me.

"Of course not, please sit with us. Yuu and I will show you around on the way to the cafeteria."

"Kay then. Arigatou." She followed me down the hallways of Alice Academy as I showed her some important sites with the help of Yuu's illusions.

As we finished getting our food, I searched for the usual table where Anna, Hotaru, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Ruka, Natsume, and I usually sit. I saw them.

"Hey let's go sit with my other friends!" I yelled at Sana and took off towards our table waving at everyone's faces.

"What's up?" I asked my friends as I plunked down my tray of food and plopped into a seat next to Hotaru. Sana cautiously eyed Natsume's pale face as she reluctantly sat down next to me.

"Nothing polka dots except for the fact that you brought a neat freak to our table." Natsume's voice was dangerously stern as he glared immensely at Sana's angelic face. I expected Sana to make a rude remark but instead she smiled at Natsume and said these words that could have changed his opinion about her.

"Natsume-kun, I may not know how bad your internal problems are but at least you don't have to take it out on your friends, making them worry about you. Now shut the freaking hell up and stop criticizing me for doing the right thing you dumbass!" Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at us. I felt my mouth drop. Natsume's face held the exact same expression that he had when I'd lectured him about returning to the academy when he was being kidnapped.

His fist punched the table making the food shake.

"We are getting away from this freak Ruka." His hair shielded whatever expression he was showing right now. I jumped up from my chair and tried to say something but he cut me off.

"No apologies accepted for bringing Ms. Showoff here polka dots." he waved his hand curtly and strode out of the cafeteria with hands shoved deep inside his pockets.

Sana stood up to me and asked me why I was friends with such a crude person like him.

"Maybe… Maybe… It's because I don't want to see people like that," I responded a small with a small hint of sorrow in my quavering voice, "I want to help change whatever he's feeling." Turns out that was the wrong thing to say because you know what she said next?

"That's great of you Mikan!" her voice was loud with excitement, "In fact, since I feel the same way, I'll be obliged to help you change him!"

I wanted to scream that it was none of her business but I couldn't. It would be mean and so sudden.

"I'm going to get a head start on it!" she beamed and started running out the cafeteria doors to find Ruka and Natsume.

I frowned. Everything in my life was ruined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Sana Scores!**

**Continuation of Mikan's POV**

**Disclaimer: GKA is not mine but I wish it was.**

"Ne Mikan-chan, I've never seen you looking that depressed before." Nonoko's voice flooded with worry and also brought my thoughts back down to earth.

"Dajoubu Nonoko-chan." I weakly smiled and waved her thoughts aside with my hand as if it was nothing. All of a sudden, I didn't feel hungry anymore. I scraped the food that was on my tray into the trash bin and deposited my tray into the tray bin. I moved slowly towards the cafeteria's exit doors cursing at myself for throwing away my hopes of ever being together with Natsume. I didn't know when I'd started liking him, but I just had this tingling feeling whenever I was near him lately. When I had told Hotaru about this, her reply was that I simply liked him. I was shocked back then thinking that it couldn't be true but now… I wasn't too sure anymore.

I quickened my pace and moved down the school hallways trying to avoid friends and other people that I knew. I felt quite sick, with my head burning and my nose stuffy.

Beep! Beep! I whipped my head around to see what was causing that annoying noise and nearly collided with Hotaru on her duck scooter.

"Hello dummy, in case you are wondering why I am here, Nonoko and Anna forced me to come and talk to you because they are extremely worried about you."

I couldn't help smiling. Deep inside, I knew that Hotaru cared about me and that she came to find me on her own will. I knew she wasn't the emotional type and sometimes I was grateful for it.

"So why are you acting all depressed lately?" Hotaru's expressionless voice sank into my head.

"Well," I paused, thinking about how I could put it nicely.

"Just blurt it all out dummy."

I took a deep breath then let my anger out, "SHE'S MAKING ME SO JEALOUS ALTHOUGH SHE'S NOT DOING ANYTHING!"

"I understand," Hotaru said calmly. "Don't forget I was there when she said those words."

_**Flashback**_

"_That's great of you Mikan!" her voice was loud with excitement, "In fact, since I feel the same way, I'll be obliged to help you change him!"_

_I wanted to scream that it was none of her business but I couldn't. It would be mean and so sudden._

"_I'm going to get a head start on it!" she beamed and started running out the cafeteria doors to find Ruka and Natsume._

_I frowned. Everything in my life was ruined._

_**End of Flashback**_

I nodded at Hotaru. Yep, she hit it right on the target.

Then a wicked smile sneaked onto her face, "We'll have to stop her."

**Sana's POV **

I slipped out of the cafe's doors and dashed down the hallways scanning for signs of a raven-haired stuck-up and a blonde guy holding a rabbit. So far, this school was just plain weird and… weird! Weird people like Natsume sure fit in here. I skidded to a stop in front of a window. There they are: Outside, sitting underneath the huge Sakura tree that stood on fresh lime-green grass. Ah ha! I ran towards them then SLAM! I ran into the clear window glass, smashing my face into the window and eventually making a disgusting sound.

"Oh Crap!" I cursed myself as I slumped to the floor. I got up rubbing my sore back and again glanced into the window. Natsume and Ruka were laughing so hard and pointing at me that they were rolling around on the ground like dogs. I growled. _Those lowlifes were going down!_ I stomped outside, red-faced and with air plummeting out of my nose. (anime-style) As I approached those bozos, they immediately straightened up and resumed their serious faces.

"Hee…Hee…Hee…" I fake giggled into their faces and glared into their eyes.

"Shut up, it's not my fault that you are stupid and weird," retorted Natsume emotionlessly as usual. Ruka smirked._ Those losers!_

"It's also not my fault that you laugh all of a sudden like hyenas and roll around on the ground like pigs," I smirked (with vampire teeth) back at him pointing my index finger directly at his face.

He wore an amused look, "Whatever." _What a lame comeback._

"Hey, Hey! You couldn't even make a good comeback to me so oooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I stuck my face in front of his. _Why did I ever think about helping him anyways?_

He looked away ignoring me.

"A-hey hey," I sneered, "I don't like your attitude. Don't you dare ignore me here." He continued to look into the distance as if I wasn't even here.

"Hohoho-!" I continued to rant in a supposedly scary voice, but then he interrupted me.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut the hell up ugly weirdo? Now leave me and Ruka alone. Stay out of our business," He suddenly seemed mad for he stood, almost jumped up and pinned my throat to the tree bark.

I gasped. _He… is…strong. It's… so…hard…to…breathe. _I choked and started coughing as my hands automatically rose to his hands which were clamped around my neck and tried to pry him off. _Didn't work. He was too strong._

"I told you to leave me alone and if you don't, you will suffer." His voice was full of rage and his eyes…his eyes held the most menacing glare I'd ever seen. His crimson red burning eyes were like mirrors reflecting hatred, violence, and torture. I winced, not wanting to witness anymore of the scorch of his pupils.

"Let's see if your alice can save you now, little girl," he smugly grinned as I felt my knees give way and start to crumble. _If I didn't do something fast, I'd faint! But I… can't use my alice without permission! What do I do?_ Then I knew. My life was more important than getting in trouble. Duh! I almost giggled amidst my gasping then smiled ruefully.

"I WISH HE'D STOP!" I choked all in one breath. A brilliant flash of light surrounded me then it was over. I could breathe.

His surprised face was the first thing I saw after the blinding light. His eyes were wider than I'd ever seen him have, and his mouth was a perfect O.

I collapsed to the ground panting and coughing, rubbing my neck, trying to recover all the air I had lost just now. I got up. He turned to leave.

"Ne, That doesn't scare me one bit Natsume!" I confronted him in a happy voice.

He turned back, looked at my smiling face and glared.

"Why do you smile so much after what I just did to you?" his face was full of utter confusion.

I continued to grin.

"I won't give up on you yet Natsume! I'll make you smile one day!" I declared while putting my hands on my hips.

"Dream on…" was his reply, "Let's go Ruka."

_Wait till you see Natsume! Just you wait! I'll turn that dream into a goal!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Helping Hotaru Understand**

**Mikan's POV**

Just so you know, when I italicize a word, it means thinking.

Disclaimer: GKA is not mine but I wish it was.

Me and Hotaru hid in an army of big bushes right next to the sakura tree. No one noticed us as we spied on the scene where Sana confronted Natsume and Ruka. Then finally as we watched Sana, Natsume, and Ruka all leave the scene one by one, Hotaru popped out of the bush and peeled leaves off her uniform. I protruded, my head stuffed with leaves.

"So Hotaru, how are we going to stop her from helping Natsume?" I asked spitting out leaves that were jammed into my mouth. _Yuck! Who knew hiding in the bushes could lead to this?_

Hotaru's face was dead serious, even a little paler.

"It might be impossible," she quietly said at last.

My heart sank. No. It can't be. Hotaru must be lying.

"Quit joking!" I laughed uneasily then followed Hotaru along the paved path back to our dorms.

"I'm not."

"Then…" here I paused thinking carefully about my next question, "Why is it impossible?"

Hotaru stopped dead in her tracks so I almost bumped into her. She turned to face me.

"She…" Hotaru started, "That girl," she tried again, "That girl… has already begun to change him from the first moment he saw her."

My jaw dropped, "It. It can't be!"

"Trust me Mikan; I see things that you don't notice at all." Hotaru's voice seemed softer and by using my first name, I knew she was seriously telling me the truth.

"She even made him laugh on her first day here. Even you couldn't do that."

I thought about it hard. Her looks: _A very pretty girl stepped into the room and smiled shyly. She had glossy layered black hair all the way to her shoulders, and her brown chocolate eyes shone with excitement._ Her kindness: "_Hey, are you okay?" the girl's cheery kind voice broke into my head like a robber._ Her determination:_ "I won't give up on you yet Natsume! I'll make you smile one day!"_ Her smart witty comebacks:_ "You are lucky I only use my alice when emergencies happen or else you'd be in the hospital by now." Her answer and smile seemed to hit Natsume with full force. He looked down letting his bangs cover his eyes._ Her braveness of willing to stand up to Natsume when one else could: _"Natsume-kun, I may not know how bad your internal problems are but at least you don't have to take it out on your friends, making them worry about you. Now shut the freaking hell up and stop criticizing me for doing the right thing you dumbass!" Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at us. I felt my mouth drop. Natsume's face held the exact same expression that he had when I'd lectured him about returning to the academy when he was being kidnapped._

Suddenly, I knew. I knew it was hopeless, just as Hotaru had told me. I was never going to beat that girl. No matter how hard I tried. My heart hurt so bad, it was as if someone was squeezing it with so much force, that it would just burst and break. My fist tightened, my knuckles growing white. A few droplets of my tears sprinkled to the floor like rain. I hated her. I hated how I couldn't be able to fight for Natsume. But most of all I hated myself for being jealous. I knew she wasn't doing this on purpose to make me feel bad. I knew she had no idea of what I was thinking or how I think about her. I knew that all she wanted to do was to… help him. Although my heart wouldn't believe it, my mind did. But I knew. I tried to hold my tears so Hotaru wouldn't think I was weak or 30 less graceful then when I smiled.

When I reached my room, I couldn't take the pressure anymore. I slammed the door shut, then fell on top of my bed, heaving with loud sobs.

**Sana's POV**

I lay on my canopy silk bed and stared blankly into the ceiling, my right hand playing with an earring in my ear that glowed rainbow colors whenever it was directly in the light. _That sucks. _I have to wear two of these (one on each ear) to limit my powers. Only, the teachers and headmasters could take it off. _"It is to control or limit your powers so that you don't wish for foolish things,"_ was what the principal-kid had said. Stupid guy! If he hadn't made me put on those earrings, I would have wished I was home. Sure my room was big because I was a special star, but my heart ached. Despite the fact that this academy was already hard enough with Natsume and his violence, I still terribly miss my friends and family back home in Taiwan.

I recalled how hard it was to say goodbye to the people I loved that night, knowing that you won't see them until you graduate from college. It is so difficult for me here at the academy, even though I tried not to show it. I knew it was hard transferring, but without anybody to support me here, I'd surely never recover from homesickness. The people here weren't as friendly as my old friends, and even the teachers were weird. Kids are mean to me (Natsume), food tastes different, and the way people do things here. Everything. Everything was wrong. I hate this place. I want to go home.

In my angerness, I punched the squishy pillow. Everything blurred as my eyes stung with tears. But I remember what mom had said to me before I let go.

_Flashback_

"_Be brave Sana, I know it's hard, but just be brave for us. For your father, me, and your friends. Sana, be brave for all of us. Sometimes it's okay to cry, but you have to show us and everyone around you that you are brave enough to endure even the hardest things."_

_End of Flashback_

I remembered those strong words then rubbed my red eyes. I hiccupped and picked up a picture of my family and friends at last summer's beach party. I breathed deeply and smiled. _I'll be brave everyone. Even if it kills me._

**The next day…**

As I approached the enormous oaken doors that I had just seen yesterday, I noticed Mikan tripping over Natsume at the far end of the hall. I approached them catching bits of conversation:

"You clumsy polka dotted freak!" I heard Natsume roar.

"It's not really my fault you pervert," retorted Mikan angrily gathering up her books that she'd spilled upon the floor.

"Whatever just leave me alone."

Upon seeing Mikan have to crawl around made me feel bad. It was probably my fault Natsume was in a bad mood. I sprinted across the empty hallway and set my books down.

"Hey Mikan-chan, let me help you," I offered as I scooped up some of the books near me and placed them into a pile.

She scowled at me although I didn't know why but then resumed her cheerful look, "Arigato Sana-chan!"

"Your welcome!" I beamed at her but felt someone watching me or rather glaring at me. I whipped around to see Natsume staring at me as he was just about to enter the room. I just grinned and continued to help Mikan with her books. After that Mikan started looking at me weirdly. I didn't know why but I'm going to find out.

**Lunch/Recess**

I again sat with Mikan and her friends. She had also introduced me to Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Hotaru, Koko, and some other people that I didn't know in the first place. Luckily Natsume didn't show up.

"Now that you've met everyone officially," she added in, "You'll be "In" as in hanging out with us whenever."

I laughed the smiled, "Oh arigato everyone! I'm so glad that you'll be my new friends."

"No problem Sana-chan," Anna's soft sweet voice floated through my head like sugar.

"Thanks!" I continued to thank everyone until Hotaru spoke up, "Stop thanking us, you look gay like that."

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuu!" whined Mikan, "That's sooooo mean. Apologize to Sana-chan!"

She took out a huge silver- like cannon and pointed it at me, who was still frozen with that goofy smile.

"No way am I apologizing to a baka like her." She then proceeded to shoot me.

"It's her new baka cannon," I heard Koko say.

I smirked._ So that goth thought I was gay? Well I'll teach her._

"Before you let someone get hurt," I began smiling slyly, "which is obviously you, let me tell you one thing Hotaru." I pointed at her. "I don't care if you don't respect me or not. But at least do it behind my back so at least people will think of you as a less rude person. And if it's anyone you need to apologize to, it's Mikan."

Everyone began looking at Mikan. Mikan stared intensely at me as if waiting for me to continue.

"Judging by your personality, I think you've already hurt her in more ways than I can imagine."

Mikan's eyes began to flicker and water slightly as she stared at Hotaru.

Hotaru stared back.

Finally she put away her baka-cannon and turned to Mikan.

"Come here dummy," she said in a flat tone.

"Hotaruuuuuuuu!" she cried while tears continued to gush out of her chocolate orbs and she flung her arms around Hotaru.

I smiled triumphantly glad that I had make Hotaru see things more differently.

Hotaru patted Mikan's back and without withdrawing from the hug she looked directly at me.

"You make more sense than I thought you did." She answered my glance and let the corners of her mouth curve up a little. _It was the makings of a smile!_

I grinned widely and gave her a tiny nod. Everyone at the café gaped at us. Even Natsume and Ruka from the far end seemed a bit interested.

**Regular POV**

"That girl…" Natsume suddenly said to Ruka, eyes still glued to the scene as if he was in a trance, "she really is different huh?"

Ruka peered seriously into Natsume's eyes and found that some hatred had disappeared as if someone had erased it. He understood then.

"Yes, very different." He responded his lips hinting a tiny smile._She… he thought, could be the key to opening up Natsume._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Kill me**

**Mikan's POV**

Disclaimer: GKA is not mine but I wish it was.

I was wrong about Sana. She truly was a good person. She made Hotaru understand what I was really feeling, whenever she said such cold sharp words that tore at my heart. But now since I know that Hotaru understands, I feel much better, free, and my heart was beginning to mend again.

So then why? Why was the green monster of jealousy pouring out of me whenever I tried to be nice to her? I know it must be weird for her to see me smiling one second and frowning the other because I suddenly remembered my jealousy. But nonetheless, we were good friends. She listened to me when no one else would, she laughed at my jokes when the others thought it was stupid, and most of all she loyally stayed by my side to help me when things got tough. She was what you'd call… a real true genuine best friend. She was one in a million.

**Sana's POV**

Weeks went by as I received glares, huffs, and other murderous looks from Natsume whenever I saw him or he saw me. Finally today I couldn't take it anymore.

I confronted him after school when I saw him sitting under the sakura again reading his damn manga.

"Quit it dude," I ordered him the moment I approached him.

"Quit what?" he continued reading his manga uninterested and carefully trying to maintain an innocent face.

"Oh puh-lease!" I laughed, "Stop your glaring; it can kill someone."

He stood up and set his manga down.

"I'm glaring at you cuz you are ugly."

"Your face is ugly," I retorted secretly congratulating myself on making that comeback.

"It's getting old. Your comebacks are no longer working on me," he looked sort of energy-less.

"Oh really-I" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Have you ever really wanted to die?" he asked me suddenly.

"What?" I yelled at him, "Of course not Duh!" _Was that guy crazy or something?_

"I thought so," he murmured, "You and I are too different."

"SO?" I pointed out to him, "I can still help you change that attitude of yours even though we are different!"

"Would you do anything to help me," his face bore a pained look.

I thought about it for a while and finally answered, "I guess so."

"Then kill me." Those were the coldest cruelest words I've ever heard in my life!

My eyes bugged off my face and my mouth dropped to the floor.

"What?!" I half screamed and jumped up and down angrily.

"You heard me; you said you'll do anything to help."

I let my black hair shield my eyes. _Instead of getting angry, I remembered to start off nicely and politely._

"You must have been through a lot Natsume." I quietly lectured, "No wonder you probably want to die."

He didn't say anything except that he slipped into one of those hide- your- eyes behind- your- hair- so- no- one- will- know- what- you're- feeling modes.

"But… You still have to live,...because you have a life. Why waste it? A life is a wonderful feeling that lets you be here on earth with your friends, family, and other people. Life is for you to enjoy, cherish every moment of, and to have fun in." I quickly checked to see what he was doing. His fists were trembling.

"But… sometimes life isn't fair. Sometimes it lets fate take away someone you love or lets you live a terrible life. But, it will get better because there is always a bright shining light that will break through the darkness. That light is hope. So don't give up yet Natsume. I know something good will shed light upon your dark past one day." I finished, tears forming in my eyes as I thought of how lucky I was to have a family while he… all he had was a bad childhood.

"There is no such thing as hope," his voice trembled slightly as his cruel bitter words again poured out of his mouth.

My heart tightened. _This guy was so unbelievable! He didn't believe…?_

"Then..ththen, you must be hopeless," I gritted through my teeth, "I've had enough of your negative ness!"

I then let out a cry and dashed away from him. Water leaked from my eyes as these thoughts raced through my mind. _Despicable! It isn't fair mom! He's beyond repair. I tried to help him mom. But he couldn't believe in himself. It's not my fault._

I found a secluded place behind some bushes far away from the sakura tree and broke out in loud, chortling sobs. _It isn't fair for me!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Safe from the Missions**

**Natsume's POV **

Disclaimer: GKA is not mine but I wish it was.

8:00 P.M. The day after Natsume asks Sana to kill him.

That stupid girl. She thinks she can change me huh? Well tough luck for her. Cuz I'm never gonna change. NEVER. But then why am I feeling regret? Did I say something to hurt her terribly yesterday afternoon? Is that why she ignored me through out class today? WAIT!!! WHAT THE AM I DOING THINKING ABOUT HER? What's gotten into me lately? I really am confused. DAMMIT SANA! I punched my fist into the air and leaped off my big canopy bed aggressively. There was a loud banging at my door.

"Whoever it is, just leave or else I'll burn you into crisps!" I threatened the noise on the other side of my door.

"Oh really?" Persona's cool smooth voice flowed up and down me sending chills down my spine.

"What do you want?" I snarled at him although I already knew what he was going to say next.

"Mission time, Black Cat," was his usual response.

"Hell, no!" I refused to let myself be pelleted with bullets and covered with blood like last time.

"Oh yes you will," his voice hinted slight amusement but was as firm as can be, "Unless you want someone to suffer…"

I knew he was talking about Ruka.

"DAMN!" I cursed as he dissolved the door with his long deadly looking fingers.

"No need to get all jumpy," Persona smirked, "I'm not here to torture you tonight except to introduce you to your new partner." He pushed a frightened looking Sana into my room and threw her to the ground.

My eyes widened in shock. Sana?

"Let go of me you little BEEP!" Sana struggled to get up and stood in front of me defendantly, "And… Natsume here won't be joining you nor am I."

"BAKA!" I hissed at her, "Persona can kill you. It's not if we want to or not, it's required."

"Well the requirement is about to be violated." She bravely smirked and held up her fists.

"Do you plan to fight me little girl?" Persona's wicked grin grew wider.

"Well I do know karate," she said matching his evil grin.

"So what do you plan to do… Knock me down?" Persona cackled as he demonstrated his alice to her by dissolving a potted plant in my room next to him.

"No, I just do one thing that all men are afraid of."

"And what is that? I have no weaknesses." Person's mischievous glint in his eyes shined brighter as he stepped closer and closer to her.

She let out a laugh. What the hell? Didn't that girl know what Persona was gonna do to her later? The next thing happened so quick that I could barely believe my eyes.

She extended her right leg and swung it at Persona's private part.

My heart nearly stopped. What the…?

Persona's smile disappeared as he sank to the ground on his knees then went unconscious.

Sana then carefully stepped over his limp body to leave the room.

"Wait!" I called after her.

"Nani?" she answered pausing in the hallway and pivoting around to face me.

"What the hell were you thinking back there?" I shouted at her, my face turning really red from anger, "When Persona wakes up, he's gonna kill you for doing that!"

"I'll use my alice then," she smiled at me.

"But…" I noticed her limiting earrings on. _Her earrings were the most powerful limiting ones. Heck, she must have a lot of power._

"Oh you mean these?" she touched the earrings with her fingers then hooked a piece of hair behind her ears, "They don't limit everything… I still can use it to wish for tiny things."

"Defeating Persona requires more power that that," I smirked at her then glanced at the body lying between us. "What are we gonna do about that?"

"I'll find some way…" her cheery voice trailed off. Then I watched as she closed her eyes deeply and mumbled a few words to herself.

I watched in amazement as Persona's body flew up gently into the air the with the same flash of light I had seen when she escaped from my choking and then Person was gone. Just like that.

"Is he gone forever?" I asked her, hoping that she might just say yes.

"Stupid, aren't you the one who told me that I didn't have enough power?" she sarcastically retorted, "Duh, he's not gone! I just used my wish to teleport him to his bed. Something small and simple like I said…"

"You don't have to yell," I said lamely. _I knew my comebacks were not good enough compared to hers. But before she came, it was good enough compared to everyone else's especially Polka Dot's. Maybe I had finally… met my match._

"Later," she stiffly walked out of the room leaving her crisp, sweet rose perfume lingering in the air after her._ That girl… is really changing what I used to think about her. Helping me get out of my missions even after how I hurt her physically and emotionally. She must be really determined. Maybe… just maybe… I'll change. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Mikan discovers Love**

**Sana's POV **

Disclaimer: GKA is not mine but I wish it was.

Today is Thursday. Only one more day until the weekend! I quickened my pace into the classroom to see Narumi-sensei (a.k.a the girly guy) dressed in another one of his outrageous outfits, which usually meant something big was coming up.

I dropped my books at our table and sat down quietly waiting for my partner Mikan Sakura to come in.

"Oi," I heard a nascal voice behind me which was apparently Natsume, "I turned around and raised my eyebrows.

"Your stupid head is blocking my way."

I smiled grimly, "Oh really? I thought you didn't like to pay attention in class."

He shut up. I laughed at his sulking face. I had had won again at our battles with words that was constantly going on whenever he wanted to say something bad about me.

Suddenly the door burst open. Mikan scurried in, her auburn brown hair in messy, droopy pigtails and her uniform wrinkled in various places. Her eyes were really red as if she had been crying and her posture was…yuck. This was not the Mikan I knew. It was really strange because ever since the second day I met her, she had been coming to school with slightly red eyes but that was it. And as each day passed, she became worse and worse. She even stopped saying hi to neither people nor hugging her best friend Hotaru. She collapsed in a heap next to me at our table and started breathing hard.

My eyes automatically knitted. I was worried about my friend for I considered her to be my best friend not just any ordinary one. But I was waiting for her to accept the fact that she wanted to be my best friend and that I'm not just barging into her friends list demanding to be her best friend.

"Mikan!" I harshly whispered, "What is wrong? I need to know why you are in this crabby shape."

I noticed that Natsume was just as concerned as I was, for his eyes narrowed down on Mikan and he leaned forward behind us as if to get a closer look.

"It's just an allergy… I'm okay." She sniffed then forced on a weak smile. I knew it was fake because it wasn't the same as one of her trademark grins which could brighten your day in one single flash.

"Oh." I decided not to intrude into her business or she might think I was nosy.

"Meet me at the tree after school polka dots." I heard Natsume say before

Narumi-sensei began talking.

"I'm just here to remind you that the Alice Festival is coming up so start brainstorming with your class members in your designated groups."

I raised my hand. Sure I had read all about it in my student handbook, but forgot to clarify which group I was in.

"Yes? Chang-san?"

"Ano… Which group am I in?" I called out in my clearest voice.

"Oh Sana-chan, you'll be in the dangerous ability type class along with Natsume." Narumi's voice had a hint of sympathy in it.

"Oh great," I mumbled sarcastically. _I'm now stuck with the guy I most hate._

"Wait a minute!" I blurted out, "Why is my alice dangerous?"

"Well…" Narumi seemed to be thinking, "I guess it's because if you're not careful, you can use it to wish for ruthless things, like altering the future or changing the past. Although I don't think that is possible since it violates the alice conduct, which is the book that sets limits for each alice that ever existed. But you could, if you are a top quality alice-user, who has completely mastered your own alice."

I nodded to show I understood. I could also hear whispers going around me saying stuff like _Cool_ or _I wish I had her alice _or _I envy her so much_. There really is nothing special about me to envy. I'm only a girl who was born by chance to have the alice that was the only one ever existing in the world.

**Mikan's POV**

It was after school and here I was under the huge sakura tree waiting for Natsume to come. I sighed and tried to calmly breathe in and breathe out, trying to slow the fast beating of my heart, so fast that it was impossible to count. I was nervous although I had no idea why. Maybe it was this newfound feeling that Hotaru had so defined as in love, which I was starting believe because if not, then why was the jealousy pouring out whenever I saw her around him? And because of my confusion of so many things, I have been crying myself to sleep every night, suffering from what? Was it jealousy?

_I don't know! I don't know what is in my head anymore! I'm so confused. I'm… lost in this new feeling that sometimes gives me happiness but at other times makes me so sad that I just want to die._ I put my head in my heads and sank to the ground, squatting and trying to hold back tears.

"Oi, Polka dots care to tell me what the heck you're doing getting to school looking like a vampire every morning?" came his strong voice as I heard him jump gracefully of a branch of the tree and coming to stand in front of me. _Had he been watching me the whole time??? I hope not._

I glanced up at him, my eyes shimmering with tears which I realized that my efforts to hold them in must have backfired. I saw his startled look then shook my head vigorously.

"It's sniff just sniff an allergy sniff." I tried to let my wavering voice be replaced by my cheerful strong one but no use.

I rubbed my already red-eyes then stood up.

"Bye Natsume. I'm okay." I turned to run but he caught my arm and pinned me to the tree.

"Caring for your friends is something that you've taught me," he gruffly said as he glared into my scared eyes, "Now tell me!" He was almost yelling until I decided to slap him. SLAP! I whipped my hand across his cheek then tears began pouring out of my eyes. His surprised face angered me even more.

"I didn't wantnt to hurt yoyou Natsume, but you forced me to." I angrily stuttered, "Now… LEAVE ME ALONE!" I turned and ran off the opposite direction bawling my eyes out.

**Sana's POV**

I was just on my way back from the dangerous ability class in which I learned that we weren't going to participate. We were to only chaperone the area, protecting people from any possible danger happening. It was fine with me since, it was my first year, and I wanted to see what other people were doing. I smiled thinking about hoe much fun it would be when suddenly I was knocked to the ground by a running figure with tears streaming down her puffy red cheeks. Wha…. The figure was … Mikan?

"Go..gomen!" Mikan half yelled at me obviously failing to realize that I was her friend, Sana. She stumbled to her knees and then looked at me. She screamed loudly and more tears came.

"MIKAN!" I screamed at her then began helping her up. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"I'm …I'm so sorry Sana." She then threw her arms around me in a tight hug.

"It's alright…" I said softly returning her hug. I knew she was in a lot of pain judging by her tears and her bloody knee.

I acted as her crutch as we hopped stepped to a nearby bench.

She collapsed upon it hugging her knee and wincing at the pain.

"Here," I took out a handkerchief from my purse and wet it slightly using my alice then applied it to her knee gently patting the rinsing the blood off.

"Arigato," she kept saying over and over again, "I'm so sorry for putting you through this trouble Sana."

"No problem. You've been through painful moments today huh?" I smiled at her, urging for her to tell me her story.

"Hai…Hai," she answered slowly, "There's this strange new feeling that keeps confusing my mind and putting me into a lot of pressure although I don't know what it is…"

"Oh, so no wonder you've been red-eyed this whole week."

She nodded.

"Do you think that if we identify this feeling, you'd feel much better?" I asked her willing to help her with it.

She nodded again then began to speak, "I have a pretty good idea of what it is but I'm not so sure."

"What is it?" I continued to prod, "Any guess is good."

"Hotaru said it might be…" She paused here as if saying the next word might be too hard, "Love…"

I raised my eyebrows then let out a giggle, "Love is something that can sometimes hurt you so bad that you want to disappear from this world or it can make you so happy and thankful about every single thing in your life. Love is sort of like hope; it can shine light through even the darkest places in the heart. I guarantee that all girls experience this so you are not alone. Even I…I'm experiencing it through the hurt part myself so I know what it means."

"You are?" her mouth dropped, "With whom?"

"I'll tell if you will," I bargained laughing a little.

"Okay… I think I love…I can't say it!" Mikan's face flushed with red.

"I'll go first then," I grinned, "I really liked this guy from my old school, we were the best of friends. He was a lot like Natsume." I paused then felt a wave of sorrow sweep through me at the other sentence I was going to say, "But… since I moved here, I never got the chance to confess or even ever see him again." I was now blushing as red as a tomato.

Mikan smiled truthfully ever since Monday, "That's such a sad but sweet story Sana, I feel so bad for you. You having to separate with more loved ones than I have. I only… had to separate from my grandpa since my mom and dad died a long time ago."

I frowned sadly, "Mikan, that's so terrible, I never knew…"

"But since you've shared and trusted me with one of your deepest secrets, I'll have to say mine," she was hiding her eyes beneath her bangs, "I… like…like …Natsume!"

I gasped loudly then realizing that it must sound rude, I quickly smiled to cover it up and patted her hand.

"I understand Mikan." She gazed at me through her olive orbs then smiled.

"Thank you for listening to me Sana. I never had a best friend as nice as you are."

"You too Mikan," I grinned widely because those words were the words I wanted to hear most from Mikan._ I finally found myself a real best friend._ _I guess this is a type of love: Friendship._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Alice Festival Starts**

**Sana's POV**

**Please Review if you are reading my fanfiction!**

I need your encouragement and support or else I'll think that my story is no good.

Disclaimer: GKA is not mine but I wish it was.

"Ohayo! Minna-san!" I shrieked when I flew into the classroom feeling quite cheerful and giddy. After all today was the start of the Alice Festival. After two complete weeks of watching everyone work, and offering to help out myself, I was just as anxious as anyone else, waiting for it to start.

"Ohayo Sana-chan!" the whole class seemed to respond to me as they all stood up and bowed slightly.

"Uhh…heheh," I sweat dropped and asked everyone to quit using their formality.

"After all, I'm not like the queen of England or something."

"Demo Sana-chan, you are like the new popularity-queen in this school!" Mochu announced dreamily.

"Ne everyone?" Mochu proceeded to ask the class their preferable opinions.

"Yes of course!" all of them exclaimed and stared at me with heart-shaped eyes.

"Why though?" I asked with a weird expression on my face, "I'm just a normal girl." _This was seriously getting way too weird._

"You are smart!" A girl with a side-pony called out.

"You are hot stuff!" A guy yelled at me whistling. Other guys nodded in agreement.

"You're power is amazing!" Koko's friend added in smiling at me so hard that I thought his face would break.

"You are everything we wish we could be!" the whole class chorused except for maybe a few people which you'd probably know by now.

"You are also an ugly fat show-off!" yelled Natsume from the back of the room.

"Way to go Natsume-kun!" gushed Sumire, who was one of the people who still remained on Natsume's side.

Everyone gasped horrifically. I just smirked ready to take him on.

"And you are a good-for-nothing jealous freak!" I retorted crossing my arms.

He remained silent avoiding my eyes and looking down upon the floor.

Everyone exploded into applause.

I smiled at everyone thanking them for their loyalty and pranced to my seat sitting down next to Mikan who told me a big congrats.

"They must like you better than Natsume," Mikan said with a proud glint in her eyes.

I just shrugged and smiled along with her but my smile immediately vanished when I felt a pair of cold eyes staring at me._ Huh? _I whipped around to see Hotaru's ice-violet eyes immensely focused on me and Mikan. _What? This time it was Hotaru glaring instead of Natsume?_ As I focused my gaze at Hotaru's lavender orbs, she looked away immediately, but I thought I could see a trace of sorrow in her eyes.

_What could that mean? Could it mean…? Oh. So that was it. She must be jealous and hurt that Mikan is now hanging out with me more than her._

Now that I was sure of it, I seemed to feel guilty whenever Hotaru passed us in the hallways.

Finally after class when we were approaching the outdoor auditorium for the opening of the Festival, Hotaru beckoned me to meet her I an open space in the crowd. I wasn't nervous or anything since I knew already what she wanted to talk about.

"Hey Hotaru," I whispered softly at her when she pulled out a baka gun and aimed it at me. _How could she?_

"Before you shoot me, I want to tell you that I understand that you are feeling left out since I sort of stole Mikan from you for these past weeks."

Hotaru just raised her eyebrows and continued to aim at me.

"So?" she asked me, "It is hard when your only best friend gets stolen away from you by a popular, snobby jock."_ So she thought of me as that?_

"So… I'm really sorry," my heart seemed to crack when I heard myself agree to my own words, "I'll let Mikan go…"

My eyes flickered emotionally as I tried to steady my wavering voice, "So, Bye Hotaru," I turned from her and ran. But what I didn't see as I pushed through the people in the crowd to get to the sakura tree, was Hotaru's face which was filled with regret.

**Mikan's PO****V**

_Where did Sana go?_ She was with me when we filed into a line to go down and attend the ceremony, but now…

I spotted Hotaru sitting alone on the floor, looking sad, so I skipped over to join her.

"Hotaru, daijobu ka?" I felt really worried and touched her shoulder affectionately.

"Nm, daijobu desu." Was the simple reply I got. I could tell that she didn't want me to ask her any further. All I could do was sit with her and watch the opening of the festival.

**Sana's POV**

I find myself doing this often. Running away from a scene filled with pain the crying in an enclosed area. I can't stay like this forever. I'm breaking my mom's promise. I need to be brave.

I flicked away the forming tears and forced myself to smile. _That's it Sana. I could hear my mother saying as if she was here beside me._

I slowed my pace as my heart eventually calmed down. I walked over carefully to the sakura's bark then sat down hugging my knees. _Don't cry. Don't cry. You can't because you promised mom remember?_

I had now lost one of the dearest things to me here. Mikan, my best friend. I knew it wasn't Hotaru's fault, because I was the one who promised her, I'd leave Mikan to her. I punched myself in the thigh. Stupid me. Always letting valuable things slip out of my fingers.

I sat there for a while, watching the breeze sweep over the valley of emerald grass, which calmed me down even more. I sighed and smelled the sweet smell of pine from the forest trees in the distance then listened to the birds chirp. I was just about to close my eyes, when someone clapped me on the shoulder.

"Oi, showoff, why aren't you at the festival." Natsume climbed down from one of the branches and sat beside me.

My eyes blinked open instantly, "Because… I didn't feel like it."

Natsume snorted, "Oh really?"

"Yep, any ways it's none of your business," I said emotionlessly. I was just too tired to use sarcasm.

Natsume just stared at me wide-eyed as if he knew something was wrong but how could he know? He's not Koko the mind reader.

Natsume just continued to ask me stuff, "Do you know why Mikan is avoiding me?"

I nodded, but refused to look at him.

"Tell me."

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I care."

I sat up a little and put on a sneer. _So heeheehee, Natsume did sort of like Mikan and Mikan likes him too, so…_

"Mikan…" Natsume sighed," was my first true friend that was a girl."

"Oh," An alarm went off in my head._ Whoops I got the wrong message. Natsume only cared for her as a friend._

I heard noise in the distance. I stood up sloppily and began to leave when Natsume grabbed my arm.

"What?" I rolled my eyes and faced him slowly.

"I'm going with you until you tell me," his voice was as expressionless as ever.

"Suit yourself." I replied and shook him off. _Whatever he did, I still wasn't going to tell him. It would betray Mikan too much._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Reo Strikes Back**

**Sana's POV **

Review please if you are reading this… or else! I'm kidding.

This is actually the longest chapter I've written.

Disclaimer: GKA is not mine but I wish it was.

Today is the second day of the festival; I was totally amazed with what the others could do to make such interestingly fun, rides, booths, and displays. I visited the latent ability area yesterday, where the haunted houses were and stuff. It was pretty hilarious going through and watching Natsume gaping at me while I laughed at every scene unafraid of those kiddie illusions.

When we had gotten to a very scary and freaky part where the old lady gets you, Natsume half expected that I'd cry or something so he lent me his handkerchief, although it was him who ended up following behind me as I explored the many rooms. He didn't show that he was scared exactly, more of like he was uneasy or uncomfortable. I was sort of awed by him since most guys I'd met before were scaredy-cats when it comes to funhouses like these.

But that was yesterday, now today was the day we are going to visit Mikan's RPG game which she had told me about earlier, when I wasn't avoiding her. She also told me that it was based off of Natsume's manga. I told her that I'd certainly look forward to it and promised to go. But I'd also promised to Hotaru that I'd leave her alone… And plus I really wanted to go. What should I do?

Then ah ha! A light bulb idea flew into my head leaving me with the ultimate plan. Step 1: Ditch Natsume. Step 2: Get disguised. Step 3: Go to RPG and have fun without letting Mikan find out who I am. Step 4: If Mikan starts spreading rumors about why I didn't go to the RPG, drop her a note saying: I did, but you just didn't notice.

I didn't really want to ditch Natsume because it would be rude, but with him following me around, I couldn't disguise myself. So I had no choice but to… ditch him. Hahahaha. Leave it up to me to figure out the mastermind plans. Step 1: Ditch Natsume, was now in action.

"Natsume," I smiled sweetly and asked him if I could go to the freaking restroom. After all, if I'd just disappeared in plain sight using my alice, he'd probably think I was a wimp an that I was purposely ditching him. But if I went into the restroom, I could get disguised and come out pretending to be someone else.

"Whatever," he said and stood outside the girl's restroom waiting for me. The thing was that I never came out. MwaaaHahahahahahahahahaha. I used my alice to teleport me to the clothing shop, where I bought a few wigs, make-up and disguise kits with my many rabbits in like five minutes. Then I teleported myself back into the restroom to put on my disguise. Luckily, there was no one else in the girl's restroom, or I might have been spotted.

_A Moment Later…_

I walked out of the girl's restroom confidently wearing a blonde curly wig that was up to my neck. (Short huh? I hid the rest of my black hair by tucking it into the wig.) I had on a pair of signature dark sunglasses and blue eye contacts. (In case he saw through my sunglasses, he'd have to explain why I had blue eyes. Sneaky.) My skin had been expertly paled up with make-up. (I sorta looked American by now.) The rest of my body was still the same old me with the coordinated uniform and knee-high boots.

"Oi," Natsume said as I stiffly walked past him carrying the leftover stuff in two large shopping bags.

_Holy shit! Did he know who I was?_

I made my voice sound more English since I'd taken the English course back in Taiwan, "Yes?"

I held my breath, hoping that he wouldn't notice anything when he asked me something, "Do you by any chance, have seen a Chinese girl in the restroom?"

I let out a sigh of relief. _So I really did fool him. Hahahahahahaha._

I tried not to burst out laughing as I responded to his face innocently, "Um, I think so."

"Oh…" _ What? He really couldn't even notice? What a loser!_

"Yea... so later," I quickly scurried down the paths full of crowded people trying to find a trash can to dispose of my extra unneeded stuff.

Ah ha! I should've just teleported them back to my room. As I did, I ran as fast as I could to the RPG game, incase Natsume sensed that something wasn't right and decided to come here.

"Welcome to our RPG game!" Mikan greeted me smiling in her beautiful genie suit. _Lucky her, dressing up was cooler than wearing our blasted uniforms. If Natsume could see this, he'd faint._

I smiled falsely at Mikan then muttered a thank-you rapidly and ducked into the room in which the game was filled.

"Ne, matte!" she called after me as I gulped and turned around slowly gritting my teeth forcefully.

"Umm… Yea?" I used the same English accent as before.

"Oh gomen, for a moment I thought that you were someone I knew."

_Yikes!!! She almost figured it out. _

"Oh, it's okay," I said and hurriedly scrambled over to the bin where you pick your weapons.

**Natsume's POV and Mikan's POV**

_That blonde girl seemed very familiar. Anyways what's taking Sana so long?_

**Sana's POV**

I finished the RPG game with flying colors and strode to the prize table to claim my prize.

Since I mostly just wished my way out, things were as easy as pie. But when I had to confront Mikan at the end, I had to think carefully about whether I should use my alice or not to send her to the ground. Cuz if I did, she would surely find out, since I'm the only one with the wish alice in history. So then I just wished for the simple use of teleportation as successfully lowered her with arousing any suspicions.

The prize this year was a coupon for two free dinners at the most expensive restaurant on campus.

_Cool. At least, I would save my rabbits. Not that I have to._

When I reached outdoor air, I noticed that something was wrong. The clouds in the sky had turned from clear, sky blue to completely gray and strong winds were starting to brew. I saw everyone crowded into nearby booths, ride buildings, and shops for protection from the upcoming storm. I discarded my disguise within seconds by using my alice. (Including the sickly-pale make-up.)

However I felt differently. I sensed a sort of dangerous feeling around the festival grounds that made my heart thump with a sort of nervousness. This was new. I had never felt this way before, but why? I knew something bad was going to happen as if I'd foreseen it. But I didn't wish for this. So then why?

Suddenly a clap of thunder shot down upon the ground causing all the electricity to fail. I heard people gasping and panicking about that thunder. Pretty soon, I was the only one left standing alone in the open street. _What?_

Now I saw people pointing at me and calling me crazy or weird. I just stood my ground as if frozen. I pivoted around to the clear surroundings and then saw the…_Oh… My…God_ A gigantic Tsunami wave was pouring over the green valleys of the distant grounds and heading this way!

Everyone was now screaming and shouting for me to hurry in or else I'd drown.

Suddenly the speakers around the lampposts came to life.

"Everyone get into a building for protection or use your alice in any way to protect yourselves and others. This is the doings of the Anti-Alice Organization, Reo and his new gang who each have the strong elemental powers, except for fire. They are after the one who has the wish alice."

_Me, They were after me._ Everyone interpreted the info like I had and immediately assumed that I was the wish alice. I could hear Jinno sensei's instructions clearly but shook my head. I had to do something, after all they came to destroy and raid this academy because of me.

But my limiting earrings could only be removed by the teachers and higher-uppers. _What could a limited person like me do? I had to think fast, for the tsunami was getting closer and closer. If only they knew, that they could trust me now that I understood that this academy was where I belonged._

I could hear the echo of my mother's voice in my head when I was little: _Sana, you can do this, because you are smart and brave, you can win this match. Remember just have confidence in yourself and you'll surely win. Even if you lose, you will have won for trying._

I nodded to my mother's words which I believed in and faced the harsh winds that were brought by the upcoming tsunami, lashing out at me like a whip. The tsunami was now feets away rising over the festival like a gigantic monster threatening to crush it.

Just as I turned back to the breeching waves, a voice shouted angrily at me making me pause.

**Natsume's POV**

When I saw the tsunami coming, I knew that stupid girl was in trouble. I kinda accepted the fact that she somehow managed to find a way to escape from me. Stupid girl, did she think she could trick me that easily? I already knew that blonde chick was her, but I didn't stop her since she already put on such a heavy disguise just to trick me, I knew she really didn't want me to follow into her business and I respected that. I'm not just any guy who would invade on anyone's privacy.

I knew that baka head would probably get hurt if no one protected her just like that Mikan would. Why am I comparing her to Mikan? They are so different… yet similar in some ways. So that's why I find myself scouring the humid streets, trying to find any trace of that freak.

I skidded to a stop around the corner of Mikan's RPG. I panted so hard that I had to clutch my red checked shorts in my hand, watching my knuckles turn white. I couldn't stop. I had to find her. I wiped the sweat off my brow as I broke into another run.

I finally saw her, facing the towering tsunami, her face held a triumphant look as if she'd already conquered it. Her fists were clenched tightly in front of her and her feet were in a fighting stance.

What is she? Stupid? Doesn't she know she'll get killed!!!??? This wasn't like the time where she fought Persona; it was ten times more dangerous. Or even more.

"Do you plan to kill yourself?" I shouted at her, anger steaming out of me like smoke in a train.

She whipped her head around at super speed and rolled her eyes.

"This isn't the right time for you to be here," she said as if she was lecturing to me.

"You too." I retorted madly.

"I'm trying to stop this," she gestured to the nearing tsunami which was slowly drowning out her sound.

"You can't, you don't have enough power!" I yelled while rushing towards her.

She smirked then held up her hand. I slammed into something invisible and slid to the ground glaring at her stubbornness.

"You… How can you?!…." I screamed at the top of my lungs. You are going to die!!!" I got up on my feet and punched the invisible wall with my fists, trying to break through.

"At least, I'll die trying," she sounded like she was trying to hold back her tears. I could tell she was afraid.

"Well don't," I choked out at her surprised at what I was saying.

She shook her head at me sadly and watched the waves as it rose above her.

**Sana's POV**

I really can't believe Natsume was telling me not to die. I mean like I thought he hated me. Maybe now, he thinks we are friends. I'm glad. I smiled bravely despite the feeling inside my stomach that made my insides feel like jelly. It was too late to turn back now. The tsunami was too close. I braced myself as the water crushed down on me.

_Please, Please, Just disappear. Make this mess disappear. DISAPPEAR!_

I could hear myself bloodcurdlingly screaming like a maniac, under the water with my eyes glued shut from the pain of the electrical surge from the limiting earrings. My throat was ready to shut down and my whole body hurt so badly from the streaks of lightning that swallowed my body. The harder I wished in my brain, the more pain I experienced.

_I have to help. I have to save these people. They can't drown because of me. They can't! I don't want to be the cause of this. Everything hurts. I'm tired. Tired from trying, the pain, and hurting inside. Tired of everything._ _I CAN'T LET THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT DIE!_ This thought alone powered my whole body despite the pain like knives stabbing, and I discovered a power inside of me that I never had before.

A blinding white light erupted from my body and swept miles around me. Then it was over. I was standing where I was before, watching the people around me breathing the air. Happy that they were still alive. They all stared at me then began to applaud. _Yes, They were still alive! I'd succeeded!_ I smiled weakly at the people I knew as they surrounded me at distance. My classmates, friends, teachers, everyone. Even Natsume. His mouth could practically swallow a building. I let out a chortle of laughter and touched my ears, feeling to see what had made my limiting earrings let me do this.

They were gone! I searched the ground to see tiny crushed pieces of rainbow then smiles blearily. _Thanks mom._ Then my head hurt so bad , that I couldn't even stand right. It felt so terrible feeling the pain from the electricity come back to life in my body reminding me that I was going to die. My smile disappeared as I collapsed to the floor and blackened out. The last thing I saw was Natsume running towards me.


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10 Who is that?**

**Sana's POV**

I'll start writing longer chappies if I get more reviews, so keep 'em coming.  I heart all you ppl who reviewed!

**Thanks to all who reviewed:) You ppl rock!**

**Disclaimer: GKA is not mine but I wish it was. Then I would totally change it. Laughs evilly Just kidding.**

**Sorry this chappie took so long. I think you can see why...**

A faint light awaited me as I slowly opened my weary eyes. I was staring at the clean, white ceiling of the Alice Clinic in the school. I sighed. This was my first time in this hospital ever. I tried to move my body, but I felt something warm on my hand, pinning me down. What is that? I averted my eyes to the side of my and nearly screamed. Natsume was sleeping soundly leaning on a small portion of my bed, his arms were crossed over his face and in one hand, and he was grasping my hand tightly.

_What the hell?! _

Okay…Firstly of all, I go to the academy and he hates me. He even tried to choke me to death. And now, he was actually telling me not to die, and holding my hand. What is he? A LBR? (LBR stands for loser beyond repair. I got it from the clique series. I'll also be using other abbreviations from those books.)

And plus …If someone walked in just now, then they'd definitely get the wrong picture. I shuddered thinking about it. I had to get my hand away from that two-timer freak. Good thing he was sleeping like a pig.

I sat up ever so carefully and eased my free hand towards his fingers, which were wrapped around mine like a snake, and then gently pried them off. Then I slid my trapped hand away from him and laughed inside. It was so easy. That stupid jerk was like a lame-o. Hahahahaha. As I was calling him names in my head, a hand suddenly grabbed a tuft of my hair and pulled it to my left.

I let out a chilling scream as a warm hand clapped over my mouth and Natsume's voice growled softly in my ear, "What the f?#$ are you doing?"

I just kept screaming into his hand, which eventually cut of my air circulation and making it hard for me to breathe, let alone talk.

"MMmmmmmm!" I schreeched into his hand and when he didn't respond, I bit it.

"Shit!" he roared, "What the hell was that for?"

"Couldn't talk bozo-brain. Plus, go easy on the hair; my shampoo is extra expensive all the way from America." I coolly shot at him then pushed his hand away from my hair.

"Anyways," I began to sneer evilly, "Why were you holding my hand?"

He paused and then hid his expression behind his bangs.

"Tch, I was worried that's all," he mumbled rudely.

"Oh really?" I spat the words really out at him, "I thought we were enemies, you choker."

"That was in the past you stupid little BEEP!" his voice was surprisingly low.

"You gave in to me?" I laughed at him then patted his back, "Don't worry you black cat, I won't expose this scandal to anyone."

He slapped away my hand curtly and punched the wall, "Just cuz I think we are even, doesn't mean I'm gonna be friends with you."

I continued to grin because I sure was understanding Natsume in an easier way now. _He was a toughie on the outside, but a softie in the inside._

I laughed out suddenly thinking of the idea of Natsume wearing a flowery apron. Not much style huh?

"Weirdo," He shook his head at me as if not really trusting me then walked casually out of the room with his hand stuck in his pockets.

"It's called funny, not that you would know that that means, gloomy," I stuck my tongue out at him then smiled.

The war between us was finally over. In a way, he had declared truce by holding my hand when I most needed it.

**Mikan's POV**

I rushed to Sana's hospital room as fast as I could with the others following me loaded with get-well gifts. I reached the outside of the room first and just in time to see Natsume walking out of it with a little, tiny, microscopic smile. I gasped.

_What in the world? He is smiling? Is it because of…Sana? I mean she was the only one in the room with Natsume just now. I've only made him smile once but it took me longer than her. Why is she always so lucky? I…I…I hate… her! What am I saying? I'm just jealous. Remember Mikan, Sana likes another guy. And also that he kissed you first. _That thought calmed my racing heart, but a tiny voice at the back of mind said, "Remember she said that Natsume reminds her of the guy she likes." I shook my head angrily trying to shake my evil thoughts aside. My caramel pigtails whipped Koko in the face.

"Gomenasai Koko!" I apologized at him while bowing several times.

"Dajoubu Mikan-chan!" He smiled then entered the room carrying a basket of gifts followed by Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka, and lastly Hotaru who was gloomier than usual. I wondered why. Nevertheless I trailed behind carrying my own homemade get-well card.

As I entered the bright white hospital room, I saw Sana sitting up energetically in bed, smiling like nothing happened.

"Sana!" I yelled and threw my arms around her in a tight hug, "Dajoubu ka?"

"Not really, if they keep making me wear something like this, It's so totally cramping my style," she pointed at her sickly white hospital gown which was so baggy, that she looked like a…well, a bag.

I giggled softly because Sana really loved fashion. If it wasn't for her uniform in school, she'd be all wearing gorgeous designer outfits that I hadn't even heard of. I'd seen her dress up only to go into Central Town with us on the weekends. Like for example…What's the difference between Jimmy Choo and Nine West? I really couldn't tell the difference. I mean like they both manufactured shoes. But Sana seemed to know that Jimmy Choo was way better that Nine West.

Everyone cracked up except for Hotaru again. She seemed to be down in the dumps for no reason.

Koko piled the gifts up on a table near her bed, "Our tokens of gratitude." He bowed then sniggered.

Anna rested her soft hand on her shoulder and withdrew a bag full of sugar cookies into her lap.

"Cool, thanks but you people didn't really have to." Sana was trying to hide her fat smile.

"So when are you gonna be outta here?" asked Ruka examining the room and grimacing at the weird hospital smell.

"Soon," Sana jumped out of bed and twirled around like a model. The white gown didn't look that bad on her.

"You better get back into bed before you hurt yourself," warned Yuu looked worriedly at Sana.

"I'm okay!" Sana put her thumbs up and continued to prance around the room.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Suddenly the door opened with a click sending Sana scrambling for the bed. We all tried to conceal our fit of giggles when the doctor strode in just in time to see Sana sitting up like an angel with a big smile painted onto her face.

"Chang-san," the bald, but young doctor began warmly, "It seems that we have to take more tests on you."

"What?!" Sana's smile twisted into a look of worry and pain at the same time, "Why!?"

"Because…" The doctor's face looked surprised at Sana's fast reaction. "Because, you got severely electrocuted and not by just any electricity, and yet, you seemed to have recovered rapidly by the night. It's almost as if you were good to go."

I widened my pupils. _She recovered in one day?_ _Could it be her alice?_

"So then, if I'm good to good," Sana quoted the doctor's words, "Then why do you guys need to continue the tests?"

"It's an incredible recover Sana-chan, too incredible to be normal. And we are 100 sure that it was not your wish alice."

_So it wasn't her alice._

"Are you saying that I'm weird?" Sana narrowed her eyes at the doctor and shot out of bed; she looked insulted.

"No Sana, now please sit down before you get hurt." His voice was getting impatient as he pulled back Sana's long sleeves to reveal several burns and scars.

My friends all gasped horrifically. I couldn't believe the fact that she was fine now. She was not okay.

Sana's surprised face showed us that she knew nothing about those marks until the doctor had exposed it.

"Now," the doctor turned to us, his white coat swishing, "You kids can leave her so she can prepare for the tests.

"Yes sir," Ruka and Yuu said bravely although inside, they had really wanted to stay and watch over Sana. I could tell because I felt the same way.

"Don't worry," Sana smiled up at us, "I'll be okay."

I nodded firmly but deep down behind that angelic smiling face of hers, something was lurking. And that was fear.

**Sana's POV**

While everyone went outside, I peered over at the table which held the gifts from almost everyone in our class. If I was going to stay here longer than I thought, then I needed something to keep me busy. Might as well open a gift. I blindly reached for a gift box that was the closest to me and tore the glittery wrapping paper off in one motion. Inside was a huge (I mean huge) box full of chocolates with a folded up note on the side. I flipped open to paper and silently read: **To: Sana, From: Hotaru**

**Listen, I'm really sorry for all the uncomfortable things I did to you to make you feel bad. I guess I was just jealous of you. Hope you accept the chocolates as forgiveness. (You better cause it cost me 1,000 rabbits.) P.S. You can hang out with Mikan if you want. Don't tell anyone about this note or else I'll make you're life miserable.**

I smiled as my heart lightened. _Typical Hotaru, thank-you for making me feel soooo much better. I really wanted to be accepted by everyone in the group. Especially you. _

**Mikan's POV**

When we got out of her room, the doctor followed us stiffly then faced us after he closed the door firmly. Natsume was sitting on a bench in the hallway reading his manga. When he noticed the serious look on the doctor's face, he put his book away and trudged over to listen to what the doc was going to say. It pained me to see him so interested in Sana's health.

His voice was stern and that was what gave me the chills, "Sana, she might not have the wish alice…That might be only one chunk of her real alice."

Our pupils nearly popped. Even Natsume tightened his fist and looked down. _What! Only a part of her real alice? Was there another alice greater than that?_

"What do you mean?!" Natsume half- shouted at the doctor, who backed away because he had heard about Natsume's notorious fire alice.

"I mean exactly what I say." The doctor then escaped by running away from us super fast and disappeared behind a door that said: Staff Only.

We all sweat dropped.

Natsume punched the wall, making a dent in the plaster then walked away, his fists swinging.

Something in my heart made me follow him although I didn't want to.

"Natsume," I said softly once we reached the sakura tree, "Are you ok?"

"No," was his short reply. He jumped up on a branch expertly and sat there with one leg on the branch and the other dangling off. _How does he manage to look cute like that? Does he think Sana is cute? Why does he look handsome all of a sudden?_

Questions flooded my mind like junk mail and hung there just waiting to be answered. Only none of them were. Pretty soon, my brain hurt so bad that I kneeled down and the base of the tree and put both of my hands over my ears. _Stop coming in! You are hurting me._ I screamed inside of my head, hoping to clear away the mess of thoughts but nothing worked.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsume looked down at me, squinting his eyes as if I was too small to see.

"Nothing's wrong!" I tried to say it nicely, but the impatience overwhelmed me and it came out sounding like I was insulted.

"Something has to be wrong because you've been avoiding me and acting strangely," He spat at me and I could see that he was deeply hurt.

"Why do you care?" I challenged and crossed my arms defendantly.

"Like I said before, you…you're my friend!" He choked out as if he didn't really want to say it.

My mouth opened automatically. This was the first time he'd admitted that to me! I was secretly pleased, but didn't want to seem happy or else he'd probably assume I liked him. I had learned to keep my mouth shut near him because I found out that he was that smart but cool type, where you find out things easily.

"I…I…" I tried to say something but it came out like a stutter, "Can I ask you some questions to make me feel better?"

I could tell he was trying to analyze me to see if I was up to some trick.

"Fine, as long as you don't cry your eyes out little girl. And you can only ask me three questions."

A wave of relief spread over me and I smiled for the first time today.

"Arigato goziamemasu!" I gushed happily then shot my trademark smile at him to show how thankful I was. I thought I saw his eyes soften but I couldn't be sure. _Maybe Hotaru was wrong. Maybe there is still hope._

"So… do you like anyone Natsume?" I asked him in a tiny whisper.

"Why should I tell you?" Natsume narrowed his crimson eyes at me, clearing forgetting that he was supposed to make me feel better.

"Remember…You said it was okay if I asked you some questions" I reminded him, smiling a bit at how forgetful he was.

"I know already you stupid girl; but you didn't say I had to answer them."

I sweat dropped. _Why didn't I bargain for that? Stupid me._

"Anyways just to make 'you feel better,'" He made air quotes then smirked devilishly, "I do like someone. But I'm not telling you."

My heart nearly stopped when he said that. _Could it be me? Is that why he wasn't going to tell me? _

I smiled hopefully at him then released my second question, "Does your heart ever go crazy whenever you're around that person?"

He simply nodded and looked away. _My heart goes wild whenever I'm near him. So I wasn't the only one. Good. _

My third question was the toughest to ask. My voice trembled when I finally stuttered, "Do…You…Like…….." I could ask any further. My cheeks started to burn red-hot and my heart really went crazy.

"Who?" Natsume sneered at me as if I was about to lose a game.

I took a deep breath then said it really fast, "Sana."

I stared into his eyes casually to check for any signs. His eyes widened more than I'd ever seen, and his mouth opened and closed as if he was trying to say something, but nothing came out. A look of panic washed over my face. Was he going to say yes?

He finally looked into the distance and shook his head slowly, "No, not really."

At first I didn't believe him. But the more I thought about it, the more he seemed to make sense. He was probably treating Sana the way he treated me when I first came, teasing and pretending to be nice. I let out a laugh.

Natsume looked at me weirdly.

"Today is a good day," I lied then stretched out my arms and hopped up and down.

"Right…" Natsume hopped down and started walking towards the hospital in fast strides like he was trying to get away from me.

"He-Hey!" I screamed then chased after him shaking my fist.

I could have sworn he laughed as he increased his speed, making me annoyed and happy at the same time.

**One day later…**

**Sana's POV**

Finally today, I got out of that freaking hospital. God, those doctors are sooooooooooo ah-nnoying! They had to do like a million tests on me and asked me a billion questions about my past. Weird people. Like I said before, the people here are very strange and have different methods of making a poor girl like me suffer.

That bald doctor also told me that they'd give me the results by sending it into my academy-selected- made email address in my special –star room. Of course I told them that it was okay so I could get out of there and out of my unfashionable outfit.

Unfortunately the hospital incident made me miss two days of the festival leaving me the last day the festival was open, the last dance a.k.a the closing ceremony. Darn those doctors, wasting my time on all those unnecessary tests.

"Let's go shopping for our last dance outfits!" Mikan pounded on my door as I opened it, noticing her unruly outfit: cotton boy shorts and a baggy white tee shirt that said Japan is #1 in horrible black letters.

"What are you wearing?" I asked her wrinkling my nose at her outfit. I felt really bad about saying that, but I was a fashion expert and critic so yeah…. You know what I mean.

Mikan blushed red while her eyes darted back and forth comparing our outfits that we were going to wear to Central Town. I was wearing a white cashmere tank top with white satin caprice, which had a pink Hermes scarf weaving in and out through the belt loops. My pink chunky Prada flip-flops and a clear coat of lip gloss completed my look.

"I…I suck at fashion," she admitted shyly while tugging on her caramel pigtails which was attacked my huge black floppy bows. I had no idea she was that bad since her uniform always looked good on her with her super neat pigtails that curled so cutely at the bottom.

"Let me help," I offered while pulling her into my gigantic room.

Her eyes twinkled at how clean and spotless my room was then marveled at how big it was.

"I love your pink theme color!" She gushed with admiration while I smiled brightly at her compliment, "Thanks Mikan, It's my fave color.

I dragged her to my closet which was two huge glass doors with golden knobs at the centre.

"Watch and learn," I instructed her while I clicked the open closet button on my white remote that pretty much was the main control of this suite room.

I watched her gasp excitedly when the doors swung open to reveal a two storied enormous room which branched into separate rooms, each crammed with all of the necessities you needed to live a good fashion life. I had discovered this empty closet and filled it with my clothes that I brought from Taiwan and America when I wasn't too busy crying about homesickness, which I learned to deal with, and when I was completely bored out of my mind. I'm sooooo embarrassed about crying for that! LOL Ever since, that tsunami encounter, I'd learned to express myself more freely. I felt free and unworried now. It was time to get rid of the shyness and release the fashion queen inside.

"It's more of a mall than a closet! You must be rich!" She giggled then ran into the place which had designer-brand labels on the doors of each small room.

_"Naturally rich." I thought. _

"What do you think my style is Sana?" she asked me impatiently while I looked her up and down.

I tapped my lip then ran into a room that read: Nordstrom Brands.

"Here," I reappeared in front of her while thrusting a Thakoon black knee-length dress, which hung low on her shoulders and revealed two sections of her back; trimmed with black bows and white Zen lines.

"Kawaii!" She shrieked at me while clumsily tearing the dress out of my arms and bursting into the dressing room at the far end of the "mall."

"Jeez! Calm down," I laughed to her, "It's not like you've never shopped in designer clothing stores before." I examined my perfectly manicured nails then clapped when she came out modeling the dress and kitten heels I'd given her later after she grabbed my dress.

"J'adore!" I gave her a thumbs up, "Those floppy ribbons actually give you a good casual look. You can keep that outfit. "

"Arigato goziamemasu!" She kept thanking me over and over again.

She twirled around then set her clothes into a shopping bag that I gave her, "Let's go Sana-chan!"

I nodded then reapplied my lip gloss and locked the door behind me after we left.

**After 2 hours of shopping nonstop at Central Town… (with tons of guys drooling at us)**

"I'm pooped!" Mikan's pigtails drooped and her eyes no longer held that excited glow that was there before we started the shopping.

"Totally, let's do lunch at the Alice Café," I moaned then lugged at least 10 shopping bags behind me that read: Alice Formal Boutique on the sides in black calligraphy.

I had bought like a whole new alice wardrobe while Mikan only bought what she needed for she didn't have much money. I had insisted on paying for her, but she proudly refused saying that I'd already done so much for her and it wasn't fair for me to keep helping her financially.

Mikan threw her two bags onto an empty table at the Alice Café, a popular restaurant in Central Town, and plopped into the cushioned chair lifelessly. I did the same and motioned for a waiter to come to our table.

"A chai latte with the special of the day." I mumbled lazily then looked at Mikan expectantly, waiting for her to order. (a/n I didn't know what food they would order in the café so I just made it up)

"Same goes," she muttered then let her head fall onto the table causing a loud bang.

"Ouch!" I whispered then nodded at the waiter sending him away to get our food.

I flipped open the new hot pink with white rhinestones I-phone that I'd bought at the Technology Shop and immediately began inserting ringer and caller Ids. I couldn't insert any contacts because I wasn't sure if anyone else on campus had a phone. That's why I secretly bought some more cell phones (not I-phones because they only had this one left) so I could give it to them for Christmas. The phone only connected to people on campus so I couldn't contact anyone else. That sucked cuz I was planning on calling my parents and BFF's back home.

**Back at the dorms when we were done eating and shopping…**

**4:00(two hours before the big dance)**

"Holy Crap!" Mikan screamed at me suddenly as we were entering my room to prepare for the dance.

"What?!" I half yelled, getting freaked-out at Mikan's scream and scared that we might have forgotten something important.

"We don't have dates to the last dance!"

I sweat dropped. _Doesn't that girl understand that you didn't have to go with a guy?_

"You don't have to go with a guy." I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." She brushed imaginary sweat of her bangs and laughed uneasily.

I pretended to pick an imaginary piece of lint of my clothes and joined her laughing so she wouldn't feel bad.

"Let's set up our prepare- for- the- dance get together then we could sleepover after the dance," I smiled quickly like I was getting a new idea and hit the lights on, on the button on my remote. My room was like a small quaint two-story house with its own living room, bedrooms, kitchen, bar, bathrooms, and etc.

We decided to set up in the closet/mini mall ( because of the clothes and accessories that were needed for touch ups) which was the closest to the largest bathroom. (Which we needed of course to change, shower, and etc.)

I set the stereo/karaoke, 5-cd player, on a glass table near the dressing rooms, loaded with the appropriate CDs that I loved and hit the mix button. Mikan went into the kitchen and soon came out with a tray of snacks and drinks that we needed for the next two hours of getting ready. I took the tray from her then discarded it on the long glass table with the stereo/karaoke on it.

"Hey, could you go invite Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru to our getting ready sleepover? Tell them to come now bringing their last dance outfits and everything else they need for their outfits," I pleaded Mikan with my eyes as I started grabbing 5 sleeping bags out of nowhere and putting them into a pinwheel shape on the center of floor of the mall.

"Sure!" She bounced up and down then ran out of the door, forgetting to close it properly. I sighed dramatically and darted to the entryway snapping the door shut.

There was still so much to do before the girls arrived. I checked my pink diamond watch and then hurried to blow up balloons and to scatter confetti in the closet. After I'd finished that, I dragged the plasma TV into the closet (with my alice) and then did all the arrangements that had to do with the TV.

_What was taking those girls so long? Oh well, they probably had to pack and stuff. Plus I still need time, sooo that's great._

My heart pounded with excitement of our sleepover while I grabbed my ipod and palm pilot from my room, then taking Mikan's and my shopping bags into the closet while setting up a disco light that illuminated bright silver glows of light that flitted around the room like butterflies. (Used my Alice)

I think that's enough. I looked around the "mall" proudly smiling at what I had transformed it into: a rad party set-up

"We're here!" I could hear Mikan's voice through my door as I pounced towards it like a hungry dog and throwing it open.

"Hey guys," I smiled at them smoothing my hair down while letting them all come in.

"Sugoi Set up!" shrieked Anna and Nonoko hugging each other when they entered the "mall." Even Hotaru's face seemed to be surprised.

"How'd you manage to do this by yourself?" Mikan asked me, clearly stunned at how cool the set-up was.

"Are you forgetting that I had my alice?" I laughed with everyone as Mikan's ears turned bright red.

"Oh yeaaahhhhhhhh!" Mikan smiled sheepishly then suggested, "Shouldn't we get started? It's already 4:36,"

"Let's move!" I ordered then asked everyone to get into each bathroom (luckily I had 5) to shower and put their dress on.

I grabbed my shopping bags then headed into my chosen bathroom and clicked the door behind me.

**Thirty minutes later… 5:06**

I emerged in a brooch hot-pink high-low flounce beaded prom dress with Jimmy-Choo sliver heels. If you're wondering why the formality? It's because the theme to this year's last dance is prom. My layered hair had been carefully shampooed and conditioned so that they hung in soft ringlets of curls, which was straight at the top, then slowly getting wavier and wavier until they were in curls at the very bottom.

Seeing that I was the only one out, I turned on the Stereo to the CD which I burned that contained my fave Japanese singers' songs on there. The first one playing was Every Heart by BoA. I made final adjustments in a big mirror next to the sleepovers.

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara  
Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou  
_I put on matching earrings with small pearls dangling off of my ears._  
Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta  
_I fastened a necklace with dripping dark pink diamonds set in a silver frame. _  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru  
_I sprayed Chanel no.5 on my wrists and neck._  
Donna egao ni deaetara  
Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no  
Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni  
Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru  
_I smoothed pink tinted lip gloss over my lips_.  
Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
Yasuraka ni nareru you ni  
_I heard footsteps behind me. My head whipped around to see Hotaru walk in wearing a dark strapless ankle-length violet chiffon gown that poofed out at the bottom. A satin matching scarf was hooked through her arms and her short black hair was neatly combed. Sliver and gold bangle bracelets jingled on her arms as she stepped towards me showing her purple high-topped sandals. _  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku  
_"J'adore that outfit!" I smiled at her then tossed my gloss into my pink Coach._  
Osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
Atataka na basho ga aru so sweeet  
Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
Itsumo kagayaite ita so shine  
_"Arigato. I trust that you got my note?" Her violet eyes were twinkling despite the cold emotionless look she had on._  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashite iru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miagete iru  
_I nodded then smoothed my knee-length dress._  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku_

I heard more footsteps; Anna and Nonoko were striding in together wearing the same dress style as Hotaru was except light pink for Anna and royal blue for Nonoko.

They had ah-viously went shopping together. Otherwise, how would they all coincidentally wear the same outfits?

"What's taking Mikan long?" I wondered out loud as Hotaru and Co. were opening their make-up kits touching up on some make-up and making final adjustments.

I checked my watch again. _5:19 Hurry Mikan, we planned to leave at 5:30 or later._

Finally like 5 minutes later, Mikan came out wearing a soft pink strapless prom gown with a poof waist bow and ended at the knees.(She sorta looked at a ballerina but the dress was lower and less poofier than a real tutu.) Her pigtails were adorned by lace pink ribbons and she wore metallic pink ballet flats. (I had suggested the outfit for her when we were shopping. She totally agreed since it looked ah-mazing on her.

"Arigato Sana-chan! I would have never thought of this outfit!" She twirled around clumsily and watched her skirt sway making a soft crisp rustle.

I beamed proudly knowing that all the outfits I chose for her always made her look good.

"So is everyone ready for tonight?" I belted out while clapping my hands together excitedly.

"Yes!!!" Everyone yelled then high-fived me.

"Then let's go to the dance!" I scrambled to the glass table to turn off the stereo.

Suddenly, as I was hurriedly turning off the blasting music, my skirt got caught on the edge of the table, making me trip over my heels then landing on the tray full of food. SPLAT!

_Oh shit! This was not good._

"Ooooooooooo," Everyone moaned slowly as they saw me on top of the food.

"CRAP!!!" I cursed loudly as I peeled myself off the table then looking at the damage. A huge brown food stain was planted directly on my chest. I tried to dust it off, but no use. It just smeared more.

"SANA!" Mikan screeched, "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THAT BIG STAIN?!"

Nonoko and Anna gasped horrifically when they noticed how big it was.

Hotaru's eyes widened, "Oh... my..." She slapped her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

I smirked then started dramatically wailing. Just kidding I didn't do that.

"I guess I'll have to change..." I said slowly and looked around the closet.

"Do you need any help?" chimed Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan at the same time.

"You'll be late if you try and help me," I said shaking my head, "So go on, it's okay; I'll meet you down there."

"Are you positive?" Mikan prodded while tugging on her pigtails (She always did that when she got nervous)

"Yep absolutely," I said trying to smile, but inside I was hoping they'd wait. I really didn't want to show up alone at this dance because I was too scared and nervous since this is my first time. And plus, everyone knew I'd saved the school ,so they'd probably mob me.

"Okay then," Mikan sounded upset while she started walking to the door with Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru.

"Bye then," chorused everyone as they headed out the door.

"Lay-tuh," I waved as they left, but as soon as I heard the door click shut, my knees felt weak. I dropped to the floor, my eyes getting all teary. _Stupid me! How could I be so stupid and cause this big stain to appear on my shirt? I missed my big chance of going with my friends. I...Suck._

I stayed there for a while then remembered that I was going to be late. I started laughing. _How could I cry over spilt milk? I'm totally stupid and moody. I was crying over something as stupid as that. Hahahaha_

I dried my eyes then dashed to a room marked Illuna Fashion. I looked around the room for something that might catch my eye. Ah Ha! A lacy tulle glitter hi/low prom dress that was rose-pink stood out like a needle in a haystack. I grabbed that gown off the rack then sprinted towards the dressing room.

**Mikan's POV**

I could have sworn that Sana was upset when we left her, but what else could I do when practically urged us to leave without her. She didn't buy any other gowns so how was she going to pull it off by showing up with something prom-ish.

When we reached the vast marble staircase that descended into a marble-pillared polished ballroom with huge glass windows that stretched all the way to the tall ceilings and hung low enough so that people could enjoy the night air. Long white clothed tables were heaped with steaming trays of food and at the very front was a huge stage complete with curtains, that displayed an entire orchestra creating the soft classical music that awaited our long night.

"They really portrayed it so that it looks like we are going to the prom huh?" Anna whispered anxiously as we hid behind one of the chubby pillars on the top of the staircase wondering when we'd all be brave enough to step down together. If Sana was here, she'd probably been able to convince us to go down in some stylish way.

It was pretty hard arriving late since most of the guests had already filled the place, but being the big room it was, the guests looked like scattered ants from the top of the staircase. I gulped. How were we going to make it down?

Suddenly a voice behind us made us all jump nearly ten feet.

"Oi, what are you ugly girls doing around here?" Natsume and Ruka appeared in tuxedos trimmed with the appropriate colors and gemstones to match their eyes.

Natsume wore ruby, and Ruka wore aquamarine.

"Natsume-kun!" I heard myself saying, "You look kawaii!" _Why the hell did I say that?_

"And you look as ugly as usual." He and Ruka snickered. (a/n In my story, Ruka is a lot tougher and doesn't like Mikan as much)

"We're soooooo glad you're here!" I said to Natsume, "then we wouldn't have to enter this place all by ourselves!"

"Whatever," he scoffed, "Let's go Ruka, we wouldn't want to be seen with these ugly things."

My eyebrows knitted, "Excuse me?" I nearly screamed at him. He moved faster down the stairs causing me to chase after him wailing at him.

Unfortunately, everyone in the ballroom stared up at us as I was afraid they would and witnessed the whole scene of me calling him names and shaking my fist at him. While I was arguing with Natsume below, I noticed Hotaru and the others quickly sneak down while no one was looking. _Oh, they are nice friends... Wait till I get my hands on them._

Minutes later, when I was still fighting with Natsume while Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Koko gathered around us to try and break it up, I noticed everyone gasping and turning their heads towards the directions of the staircase.

I turned to stare in awe as a beautiful girl with her black curls in a classy updo sprinkled with pink jewels that matched her gorgeous rose-pink spaghetti strapped gown dripping with glittery darker pink jewels. The dress poofed out a little at the bottom and was a hi/low which meant that the front of the dress was higher than the back of the dress giving it a regal look. The front was made from see-through-lace with tiny imprinted curled designs and the matching scarf was also entwined through this girl's arms like Hotaru, but this girl's neck had pink diamonds dripped around it in an orderly fashion. The same gems were placed on her ear and her feet wore high-heeled sandals strapped with pink lace and tiny ribbons.

It seemed like everyone in this ball room, including the people I knew (Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu , Koko, and other classmates) were gluing their eyes to the girl's sparkling appearance.

When she got closer to the bottom, I heard the eruption of people all around me gasping louder, and whispering more. Now, I could see why. That girl was ... Sana!?

**Hahaha... Cliffie for you ppl. This was the longest(I mean it this time) chappie I've ever written. What can I say? Stay tuned... And review more!!! I take flames.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Who will dance with who?**

Remember that I'll start writing longer chappies if I get more reviews, so keep 'em coming.

This NOTE is for the **ppl who reviewed** my story:

**ARIGATO GOZIAMEMASU!!! X100 **(Sorry if I spelled any Japanese words wrong… I'm not Japanese but I'm Chinese. J)

And pluz… Here are the answers to some questions that have been asked in my review:

Serena  
2007-04-08  
ch 10, anon.

NO! I LOVE RUKA! HE IS WAY NICER THAN THIS!! EVEN NATSUME IS NICER THAN RUKA! NO O! WHY?!?! OK, sorry bout that, please write more or else...  
Lol jk jk anyway you're great but can you cut off the swearing stuff?

The answer is no, I can't cut off the swearing cuz of 4 things: it's part of an everyday middle schooler's life. Since everyone in GKA is 12 so that's why. And +, it's part of my writing voice, it draws attention, and it really gives you a good picture of how bad the situation was to them.

natsumeXmikan  
2007-04-03  
ch 7, anon.

Okay Sana is Okay just Okay and did you get Sana from Kodocha?

The answer is NO! Of course I wouldn't copy that from such an important anime. Although, I did get the name from there cuz I heart it. J

Also some ppl, coughs have mentioned Sana's "attitude" problem. The reason for her toughness is because she really doesn't want ppl to see the soft side of her as portrayed in the first few chappies. It'll all totally benefit the hardships she has to suffer next…

Also… again, this fiction is continuous from what I know about the manga. I haven't read all of it, just to the part where Natsume kissed Mikan. That's it. So if you're wondering why some things are missing from the story such as Natsume's sister, then that's the reason.

**Disclaimer: WITH NO FURTHER ADOS, WE ALL KNOW THAT IT ISN'T MINE SO…LET'S START CHAPTER 11. **

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Mikan's POV **

I inhaled deeply. Was this a mirage? It can't be Sana. It can't…This girl gliding down the stairs so gracefully was ten times more prettier than the regular Sana (I'm not saying that she wasn't before) and looked more feminine in her silky dress than Sana normally did.

I continued to stare as if my eyes were frozen on her (everyone else's eyes seemed to be) as she reached the bottom and began confidently walking up to where I was standing. People made way for her as she glided straight at me smiling at me through her tinted glossed lips with her glowing dark chocolate eyes.

When she finally reached me she laughed, "Mikan, why do you look like that? Have you seen a ghost somewhere?"

I opened my mouth slightly but no words came out. I was stunned. Here she was a popular, gorgeous girl talking to me? I couldn't believe she was my friend for a moment, but reconsidered when she place her warm gentle hand on my bare shoulder causing me to shudder with amazement.

"The only ghost that she saw was obviously you," Natsume broke the deafening silence by placing a hand on his hip and obviously trying to embarrass Sana in public.

I shot a thankful smile at him, half of which was for ending the awkward silence and buying time for me to recover.

He raised his eyebrows at me then shrugged.

Sana glowered brightly and stepped up to his challenge, "And the only ghost you'll ever see is yourself in a mirror."

People in the crowd snickered and let out giggles and laughs. They were obviously enjoying a pretty girl making fun of a handsome guy.

Natsume glared which meant he lost and walked to the refreshments table.

Sana just stood there shifting from foot to foot displaying her satisfying grin. The crowd soon lost interest and headed back to join their former groups.

I approached Sana and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey, how did you manage to find such a cool gown?"

She winked at me then whispered something into my ear, "I always manage to spruce up an outfit." Her breath felt warm and smelled of sweet roses.

Nonoko and Anna jumped up to us with their giddy smiles and sparkling eyes, "Your dress is so lovely," they cooed as Sana thanked them heartily.

I was somewhat jealous that no one was noticing my outfit nor paying me any attention, but I quickly snapped out of it when Hotaru appeared with seafood crammed into her mouth.

"Do you want?" She held up a lobster at me while I sweat dropped shook my head again sending my pigtails into a rampage.

Hotaru seemed like she was about to respond when a loud booming voice echoed around the room interrupting her next words.

"The awards will now be given!" I could see the important principals seated upon golden throne chairs up on the stage. Then the voice continued to ramble giving a speech of the awards and stuff. This year our RPG didn't win, but the Technology type did again. Now they proceeded to talk about the last award which was the queen and king of this festival. "This year's queen award would be given to a very brave and courageous girl who has helped this school in many ways." I wondered who it would be. Last year it was Hotaru but this year…

"And this year's queen award goes to Sana Chang!"

Thunderous applause followed and stung my ears badly. But I still clapped until my palms hurt, because you know what? Sana was my best friend forever that I didn't want to lose. Ever. Even if she has that sort of attitude that sometimes makes me feel bad.

I watched Sana's mouth hang open so wide that a fly could buzz right into it and her eyes widen with excitement when the announcer had called her name. She jumped up and down like an overly-excited contestant on a game-show. I skipped over to give her a supportive hug as she flung her arms around me, Anna, and Nonoko so fast that we barely had time to say congrats.

"Please come up on stage and show your pretty self." The announcer smiled flirtatiously at Sana as she flounced up the stairs that led to the magnificent gold stage to take the mike from the announcer dude.

"Arigato goziamemasu to all my loyal and best friends out there!" Her voice was bubbly and sounded like she was proud of us. I couldn't help grinning when she said my name.

"Thanks to Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru for being the ultimate friends ever since I came here. I couldn't have saved the school without thinking of a better cause." She winked at us then giggled, "And Arigato to the other supportive classmates out there. I scanned the crowd to see almost all the guys and some girls from the class all wave energetically at Sana then watched her wave back before she continued, "Thank-you Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon for being there to torment me and to offer a new challenge when I needed it!"

I noticed that Natsume and Ruka's ears perked up when they heard this and whipped around to see Sana give them the thumbs up. I smiled thinking of how generous Sana was even thanking her notorious enemies. Tonight was certainly the best night I'd ever experienced at Alice Academy. (With the exception of last year's Christmas Dance.)

"Lastly, I thank everyone in the crowd and all the staff members for helping to make this academy a better place and environment for us to learn in." Sana turned to the principals behind her and curtseyed lifting her fluttering dress while doing so. She indeed did look like a queen.

The kid principal stood up then placed a sliver tiara with dark pink-cut diamonds in them that sparkled so brightly that it hurt to even look at them.

"Thanks everyone and good-night," She bowed to the audience then hurried off stage, with her cheeks flushed red. She fast walked (almost jogged) towards us as I welcomed her with wide arms. She rushed into them as Anna and Nonoko joined the group hug and we squealed as we high-fived the fashion goddess telling her congratulations and how lucky she was.

The announcer dude picked up the mike and then started talking again, "This year's king award goes to Natsume Hyuuga for being voted most handsome and courageous guy on campus!"

All the girls (young and old) started cheering like crazy. I swear, my ears are sooooooo dead. Natsume stuck his hands into his pockets while walking on stage slowly but managed to keep his coolness that seemed to loom around whenever he was present. A golden crown with rubies was set onto his head and matched his eyes so wondrously. Just thinking about him made me all gooey inside.

I glanced at Sana who had a smug look on her face.

"He's so showing off, and they said he's handsome? Handsome my butt!" Sana did the whatever sign to no one in particular, waiting for me to give my opinions to her.

I blushed as I whispered some words into her ears, "I think he's cute."

Sana started laughing, "Ohh yeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" A wide grin developed onto her face as she nudged my shoulder playfully. "Ohlala, maybe he'll ask you to dance like he did two years ago."(I had told her about what Natsume had done to me in the past in case you're wondering how she knew that.)

I just blushed furiously while shaking my head to cool the heat off my cheeks.

Suddenly, the orchestra started playing a new softer classical piece.

Me and Sana observed from the sides while couples glided onto the floor staring into each other's eyes dreamily.

Almost every guy left in the room without a date immediately lined up in front of Sana pleading her to dance with them.

I broke out laughing as I watched Sana's disgusted expression as she waved their disappointed faces away.

"Let's have the queen and king of this year's fest dance together in the spotlight!" The annoying voice of the man's words pierced my heart. _Sana__ with Natsume? No!!! This can't be happening…They can't! It's too unfair! _

I slid my eyes over to Sana, who was practically screaming in horror through the sides of her gritted perfect teeth while her nails were dug sharply into her palms leaving behind marks.

"I'm sooooooooooooooooo not going to dance with him!!!" She wailed at me hopelessly while the spotlight shone on her, "If they make me, they're soooo D2M!" (Dead to me)

I shook my head sadly. I knew the principals would make Natsume dance with Sana. It was a new tradition they had conjured up this year. My heart was tearing into two by the minute.

"Mikan," Sana's beautiful face looked desperate for the first time ever, "If they do make me, please understand that nothing is going on between us, I'm just being forced to, not like I want to. So don't hate me, please."

I nodded while smiling sadly at her. I understood what she meant, although the green monster of jealously told me not to believe her.

Another spotlight spun around the room and finally rested on Natsume's glowering face. I could tell he definitely didn't want to dance with Sana. But too late, the Alice chaperones rushed towards Sana and dragged the tantrum-causing Sana to Natsume, then thrusting her into Natsume's arms. It hurt my eyes to watch.

She started sobbing (literally) while pushing herself away from him, but the shocking thing was that he held tight onto her. I nearly started screaming. My hand automatically, controlled by jealousy, made its way to the tablecloth behind me and sank my nails into it forcefully.

I knew it was leaving long marks into the table, but I didn't care. The pressure was hurting me so much that I wanted to punch something. I tried to restrain my clenching fist, but it didn't work. I punched my own dress then looked away while silent tears streamed slowly down my cheeks._ What's happening to me? _

**Sana's POV **

I did not, definitely not want to dance with "you know who" cuz of several reasons: 1. I hated him. 2. I didn't want to betray Mikan. 3. I hated him again. I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Mikan let alone seem interested in a bozo like him.

I knew he hated me too so then why…? Why was he pulling me onto the dance floor thus making us the center of attention? I tried to jerk my body away from his clutch while my eyes watered continuously thinking of what Mikan would do if I danced with him. Although I'd already told Mikan that even if we did dance together it meant nothing, but I still sensed that she was very uncomfortable and even sad.

I stared into Natsume's burning red eyes and tried to force a good answer out of him as he pulled me onto the center of the dance floor.

"What the heck are you doing?" I hissed through the sides of my mouth as a new song began and as his hand slowly moved up to my waist.

"Dancing," he replied not breaking his eye contact with me.

"You know very well what I mean," I growled as his right hand slithered into my free hand which was hanging freely at the sides. I slapped his hand away angrily.

He looked shocked then started his menacing glaring.

"Just get it over with you stubborn girl," His voice was out of patience, "D'you think that I wanted to dance with you for no reason?"

"No, ah-visously not, you're just moving too fast for my pace," I returned then let him resume his dancing position which I'd slapped away unwelcomely before.

We started slow as we formally, gracefully danced around the room with girls and guys both glaring at us although I didn't know why. I knew that the girls were jealous of me but it wasn't my fault that the freaking principal forced me to dance with this stupid retarded Natsume.

As he twirled me around and around, my heart mysteriously started pounding like crazy although I didn't know why._ It's probably nothing,_ was what I was thinking but I was wrong. It was totally something.

This new feeling was so weird and making me soooooooo nervous that my cheeks started to heat up and I lost all of my fashion queen confidence. Instead of looking at him, I relocated my gaze unto the floor and began trembling.

"Why are you shaking?" Natsume narrowed his eyes at me as if he was trying to read my mind.

"Oh-oh it-it-ts noth-ing," I stuttered. _Where is the fashion queen me? I hate being all unstable inside. What's happening to me? I've never felt this way before. I want to regain my coolness, but my heart isn't letting me!!!_

During one of our spins, I twisted my head to the crowd to search for Mikan. I finally spotted her next to the food table. OMG!!!X100 She was staring at the floor and CRYING??!!

I wanted nothing more than to tear myself out of his arms at this moment to run and comfort her. I wanted so much to apologize that my heart was slowly experiencing painful burns and my head started swimming.

Ah ha! Then it hit me so suddenly. _How could I be so stupid? I could use my wish alice to wish me away from him! Then I could run and comfort Mikan. Yeah! And since they ah-viously forgot to replace my earrings, I won't hurt myself at all!!!_ I smiled bravely thinking about what I could do to get myself away from this weirdo freak.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly because it was part of the process of my alice and wished hard for me to quit dancing with you-know-who. I felt the pain in my head start to increase. O_h no!_ What the? I blinked open my eyes to find myself still moving to the melody with Natsume. _What!? Why isn't my alice working? I don't have the limiting earrings on. This is getting too strange. It was working fine earlier, but now…?_ I instantly tried again but failed each time I tried to. _Am I losing my alice? _

I couldn't do anything else, or else the headmasters might think me rude, or worse, make me dance all over again with him. All I could do was wait for this extremely long song to end.

As these thoughts popped out inside my head, a warm tear slid slowly down my cheek. _Firstly, I'm losing my friendship with Mikan, and two, my alice isn't working right!_ I couldn't help it under this pressure, I was dying inside!!!

Warm and gentle fingers suddenly cupped around my cheek firmly and pushed away the upcoming tears.

Without hesitation, I glanced up to see Natsume's serious face lingering extra close to mine. We had stopped dancing for the song was over, but he still stood there with his hand planted on my cheek. Everyone in the ballroom whispered in hushed tones. Girls were fainting everywhere while the guys looked ready to kill.

My mouth auto opened at the sight of the two-timer all toughed up black cat suddenly standing here and brushing away my tears. I instantly blushed when the corners of his mouth curved up and he removed his fingers from my cheek.

_Was he actually smiling? At me? I can't believe it! I want to scream nasty stuff at him. How could he be comforting me when he supposedly kissed Mikan and asked her to dance two years? _

I couldn't hide the built up anger and emotions inside of me any longer, "YOU TWO TIMERED PLAY BOY!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs and struck him across the face, and then while everybody were getting all shocked up and stuff, I balled my fists and ran for the exit to the outdoors as fast as I could._ I wish I could've seen the look on his face, whatever it is, he deserved it. _

**Mikan's POV **

Once I saw Sana slap Natsume, I was horrified/shocked. Everything was happening so fast, it took the slow me longer to understand them. I hated Natsume wiping her tears; it was an action that showed he like her. He lied to me. He said he didn't like her. But now…? I knew Sana needed me right now. I knew she didn't mean to hurt me this much, since it was the principals who forced her to dance with him.

_Gawd! Why do I have to fall for Natsume??? This wouldn't be happening if I hadn't fallen love with him. It isn't my fault! I know that but Sana… she tries so hard to be tough, she can't really express herself thoroughly even to me. I need to go and see if she's okay. She's definitely more important than who I have a crush on. _

I rushed out of the ballroom towards the same direction Sana was in as fast as I could.

But before I could get halfway out of the ballroom, I felt a strong warm hand reach out and grab my wrist into its clutch. _Who the heck?_ I flipped around to see Natsume's dead-serious face with hints of sadness around his eyes.

I couldn't help it; I blushed, but then remembered what had happened with Sana. He was a liar and nothing could convince me otherwise.

"Mikan…" His bangs were now covering his eyes so I couldn't see what his expression was, "Tell Sana I'm sorry for whatever I did to make her this mad at me."

My face twisted into frown. _He wants to apologize? That cowardly sneak. _

"Do it yourself for all I care," I jerked my hand away from him harshly, "You… you…LIAR!!!"

Then I also slapped his face, adding more to the red mark that Sana had already made.

Everyone in the audience gasped with wide eyes. I couldn't blame them; this was the second time that Hyuuga had been slapped in public tonight.

** Sana's POV **

The sakura tree came into view for the umpteenth time I've been here. My cheeks were now tear-stained and my hair was no longer tidy. I'd stopped running and was now trying to confidently stroll over to the grassy patch under it where I usually sat when I was trying to calm myself down after a good cry.

Without any concerns for my silk dress, I kneeled down in front of the tree and wept. I cried to my heart's content when I felt someone's presence behind the tree.

I sat up immediately rubbing my sore and red from crying eyes. I was entirely pooped out from crying. All of my saved up energy had been released through my angst tears and I was now in my life-less-ish form. I was too tired to be afraid of whatever was coming.

"I know you're there, whoever you are," I called out in a lazy monotone.

The dark shadow against the tree rustled then finally emerged in the moonlight. It was Mikan. I knew I should've been surprised to see my best friend come to look for me after what I've done to her, but my face remained emotionless.

"Mikan, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm not good enough to be your friend so don't speak to me anymore if you want to." I knew apologizing like this wasn't gong change the way she looked at me, but still better to say it early than late.

" Sana," Mikan sounded sad, but gentle at the same time, "Of course I want to be your friend. That's why I'm here right now."

"But I hurt you more than anyone else has," I whispered back as I ease my body into a sitting position leaning on the tree's strong and firm bark for support. I hugged my knees and closed my eyes to brace myself for her answer.

"That's not true!" Her quirky voice sprang to life in an angry tone as she shook her pigtails to indicate her words, "Although you have, it wasn't on purpose! You were forced to!"

_She's right. _I peeked out from under my arms, and listed another reason for why she may hate me, "I stole you away from Hotaru. She said so herself."

Mikan sighed and sat down next to me, "Is that why you never showed up at the RPG?"

I nodded although I really went through the trouble of disguising myself as a blonde.

" Sana, look, it really isn't just your fault. It was my fault too. We both share this fault since we are the ones who forgot to include her in our plans."

I didn't want to admit it, but she was right again. I scoured my mind for another reason and finally came down on the last one I could come up with.

"Mikan," I began in a low whisper, "I'm sorry for my attitude. You know the one that makes me seem tough and mean-girl type?"

Mikan nodded slowly as if she just noticed now, but I had already sensed her uncomfortable ness before.

" Sana, I understand you," she paused before choosing her next words carefully, "You need that act/attitude to hide how scared and alone you are in this academy. But deep down, you're really just too weak and unsure of yourself."

_How did she know?!!? _I sat up straighter then widened my eyes.

"But Sana… you don't have to use this attitude to mask your frustration, cause if you do, you'll soon get so into the role that you'll end up with that attitude forever Like a habit."

I cocked my head to the side urging her to go on. The moonlight shone its beam through her hair illuminating a circle of it making it seem as if a halo was upon her brunette hair.

"You…" Mikan's voice got softer and softer, "You're the one who helped me understand Sana that love doesn't always work out. I think…I'm ready to stop liking Natsume."

I gasped, "No Mikan! You can't just give up on Natsume because of me! I would never forgive myself!!!" My energy was now returning at full speed.

"It's not only because of you it's also cuz he lied to me," Mikan's caramel bangs covered her eyes.

I lowered my gaze but inside I was wondering how Natsume could lie to Mikan. I snapped out of my trance when I noticed Mikan's soft sobs.

"Mikan!" my pupils expanded as I witnessed Mikan covering her face with her hands and crying softly. I did the only thing I could do by instinct, I soothed her by rubbing her back and telling her it was okay. I knew she was going through more pain than I'd ever imagined. The pain of having the guy she loved betray her and the pain of realizing that it was true.

"I'm-m so-orry Sa-na!" her voice was having difficulty in controlling its smoothness, "I-I fee-l so ba-d t-hat I was jea-lous of you b-efore. An-d I hat-ed you!"

_No wonder she was scowling at me in the hallways. Why is everyone jealous of me? There really is nothing to be jealous of. _

"It's ok," I said in my sweetest voice, but my eyes started to water thinking about what pains she and I both shared. _We are brave, although sometimes it's okay to break down. _

I couldn't help myself any further, I also burst into tears. I sniffed and tried to wipe then away. After all, I had nothing to cry about, but they just kept coming down like rain.

Mikan noticed this and pulled me into a tight hug. I joined her by hugging her back and continuing to cry.

"Some-times, it-s ok-ay to-to cr-y," I stuttered while water flowed down my cheeks.

"You-re ri-ight," Mikan wept as she clutched onto my dress.

So here we are, two best friends, sitting at the base of the great old sakura tree holding on to each other for comfort and support and crying because our hearts decided to open at the same time.

_It's okay to be tough, but sometimes you just can't hold your pain in. You just break down and need to cry for some reason. Whatever reason that is, it's a good reason. _

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**That wraps up this chappie. The next chappie will be the last in this story. Of course I'll have a sequel. I'll give out more info in the next chappie. **

**Read and Review, I don't care if you bad talk about Sana although some insults are really getting onto my nerves. Scary. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 The Real Alice**

Written by: YAC (ME of course!)

**NOTES: **

**_This is my last chapter in this first fanfiction!!! I'll totally have a sequel story. Here's what it's called for those of you who are interested: Sore ga ai deshou (I guess that's love) Hope u guys all read it!:) _**

And of course you ppl already know this but still…

_THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH 4 READING AND REVIEWING MY FANFICTION!!! I WANNA SAY HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT! (EVEN THOSE WHO BAD MOUTHED SANA COUGHS U KNOW WHO U ARE…) SO ANYWAYS… I COULDN'T HAVE WRITTEN MORE IF IT HADN'T BEEN 4 U KIND PPL! LAY-TUH AND REMEMBER I HEART U:) _

**!Disclaimer: OMG already, everyone knows it belongs to the utterly fab Higuchi Tachibana and not me… Anyways let's all thanks Tachibana-san for her excellent work!!! (Appalause!!!) **

**Sana's POV **

Mikan and I were too embarrassed to go back to the dance so we snuck back to my room to wait for the others to arrive for the sleepover. _Don't ask how._

**_One hour passed…It is now 10:00. _**

"Time flies huh?" I suddenly blurted out while Mikan and I were making a snack in my mini-kitchen.

"Hai…" she answered slowly as she poured milk in a glass.

_Hmmmm. Wonder why she's been quiet ever since she and I started crying under the tree together. Could it be the pressure from letting go of Natsume? _

"Are you sad cuz of Natsume?" I boldly asked since I couldn't take it anymore, seeing her all mopey and stuff.

She paused and stared off into the distance as if she were in a trance. The milk she was pouring overflowed the glass and spilled all over the counter.

"Mikan! Wake up!" I yelled curtly while scrambling over to the counter and jerking the milk carton out of her idle hands.

"Oh! GOMEN!" she screamed while finally noticing the accident and therefore snapping out of her quiet zombie stare. She wiped up the mess then plopped down in a chair.

"I'm sorry Sana for being like this," her voice was thin and stern. I really haven't seen her like this before. _She must be dead-serious. _

I sighed and sat down in the chair opposite of her, "There really is nuh-thing to be sorry about."

"You were right, you know, about me getting sad about Natsume," Mikan placed her head in her hands.

I snapped my fingers and was about to say something but Mikan interrupted, " Sana?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm too easy to figure out?" _What?! Where did that question come from?_

I tapped my lip as I thought about her question then chose my next words carefully and honestly, "Ummmm, not really. Why?"

Her long bangs slid over her serious face, "Because he said I was."

_He said?! He? Natsume? I should have known. _

"It's har-d let-ting hi-m go," she started stuttering then clutched the surface of the table with her hands tightly. A few pearl-like tears plastered her hands. I instantly became alerted.

I stood up abruptly and let my bangs cover my eyes.

"Then don't let him go!" I half yelled at her.

It wasn't that I was angry; I was just mad at myself in other words blaming myself for the cause of her breaking heart. It was my fault she's trying to stop loving Natsume.

"He..He hurt me that's why I have to drop him before I have my heart broken completely." Mikan covered her face with her arms then began crying silently on my table. A pool of tears formed around her.

"Listen Mikan…" I began quietly hoping that I could find a good reason for her not to give up even though what she just said was pretty much true, "Mikan, you …can't escape from…love."

She looked up at me through her watering orbs as if she didn't really understand what I meant.

"I mean you really can't help it if you're in love with someone. You can't just forget about him even though you want to. It's your heart that makes the decisions. What I would recommend is to go with the flow of your heart. Let it guide you through times like these."

Mikan wiped her eyes with her bare arms then sniffed, "I guess… you are right Sana, maybe I should just go with the flow."

Mikan stood up then hugged me, "What would I do without you Sana? Thanks for being there all the time."

I let her hug me as long as she wanted since that would make her feel better, "You're welcome Mikan, It's what best friends do."

She let go of me then held up her pinky, "Best friends forever?" A smile was working its way back unto her face.

"Totally," I confidently smiled then locked my pinky with hers.

"We should change out of our prom dresses." I suggested as I headed towards the closet motioning for her to follow.

"They are pretty much D2us huh?" Mikan grinned sheepishly at me as I laughed at her comment.

"I heart that you are using my term," I told her. After all, if someone's copying you that pretty much means that they like what you are doing. It's like a compliment.

"Mwah too," she said in a phony French accent.

We burst into giggles as I swung my arm around her shoulder.

_I'm sure we'll be best friends forever._

**Mikan's POV **

By the time Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko got back from the dance, Sana and me were having a great time battling each other on the Nintendo Wii.

"How can you be so good at everything?" I sulked after Sana had just beaten me at a game for the tenth time.

"Practice," She smirked then swung the remote expertly resulting in her golden Japanese kimono-type nightgown swishing ever so gracefully. I was wearing my pink flannel pajamas with sushi rolls on them. _What a difference. _

"Hmmmph! Soooo not fair!" I chucked my remote at the bean bag chairs that had been placed in front of the TV and pretended to be upset.

"What are you guys doing?" Hotaru's dull voice broke out as she stepped into the closet with Anna and Nonoko at her side.

"Playing Wii," Sana gestured to the screen with her white remote.

"It'ssssssss soooooooooooooo aweesssssssommmmeeeeeee!" I squealed cheerfully as I bounded towards Hotaru to give her a hug.

"You are suffocating me," she gritted at me then pulled out her baka gun.

I back away slowly then hid behind Sana's silky dress.

"Don't you guys wanna get out of those prom dresses cuz you are so gonna ruin them if you don't," Sana offered as I responded with a thankful smile for saving me from Hotaru's gun.

**When Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko were done changing… **

**Sana's POV **

"Let's do karaoke!" shouted Mikan, her eyes glowing lustily as she pranced towards the microphones dreamily.

"O-kay!" I gave her a high-five then smiled.

My heart practically lifted. Everything was beginning to feel right again. Mikan was back to her old usual go-lucky hyper self and the others were finally accepting me as their true friend. Hotaru forgave me, and my wounds had completely healed. It was a miracle. My heart felt free and light since all of those problems had disappeared. Alice Academy was beginning to feel like home for the first time.

I quickly inserted the Karaoke CD into the machine while Mikan doled out mikes like she was giving people campaigning posters of herself.

"Who's going first?" Mikan shouted at us waiting for a response.

We all sat as silent as stones.

Mikan sweatdropped and crashed to the floor. (anime-style with smoke billowing after.)

"Fine, I'll go then," she crept up weakly, pointed the remote at the screen, then selected her song: Sore ga ai deshou (I guess that's love)

"I love that song!" I clapped my hands together as Mikan started singing:

Tatoeba ne namida ga koboreru hi ni ha  
Sono senaka wo hitorijime shitai kedo

Yasashisa ha tokidoki zankoku dakara  
Motomeru hodo kotae wo miushinau

Ameagari no machi niji ga mieru nara  
Ima arukidasou nani ka ga hajimaru

Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara  
Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara  
Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou  
Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara  
Sukitooru sono me no naka ni tashika na imi wo sagashite  
Egao mitsuketai

Nani mo iwanai de mo konna kimochi ga  
Kimi no mune ni tsutawareba ii no ni

Sukoshizutsu machi ha iro wo kaeru kedo  
Hora omoide ga mata hitotsu fueta

Kimi no kotoba no hitotsu hitotsu wo  
Ima ha dakishimerareru kara kitto  
Futari de kasaneatte iku sore ga, ai deshou  
Dare mo shiranai ashita ga matte iru to shite mo  
Daijoubu mou nakanai de  
Kimi to te to te wo tsunaide  
Aruiteku zutto

Futo shita shunkan tsunoru kimochi ja naku  
Sukoshizutsu sodatete iku mono da ne  
Aisuru kimochi ha

Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara  
Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara  
Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou  
Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara  
Sukitooru sono me no naka ni  
Tashika na imi wo sagashite egao mitsuketai

Even if there are days when the tears roll down my cheeks  
I want to have your back all for myself, but

because kindness is also cruel sometimes  
I lose sight of the answer the more I search for it

If you can see the rainbow in the town after the rain  
let's start walking now, something is about to begin

Because I have you, because I have tomorrow  
because I can't live on all alone  
I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love  
Because you know how much pain tears can bring  
I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes  
as I search for a definite meaning in them

Although it'd be good if these feelings found their way into your heart  
without me needing to speak a word,

The colour of the town changes little by little but  
see, our memories have again increased by one

Because now I can embrace every word that you said  
I'm sure that we'll come closer to each other  
I guess that's love  
Even if a tomorrow that nobody knows is waiting for us  
it's all right, don't cry anymore  
we'll join hands  
and keep walking on forever

It isn't something that builds up in an instant  
but a feeling that grows a little at a time,  
the feeling called love

Because I have you, because I have tomorrow  
because I can't live on all alone  
I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love  
Because you know how much pain tears can bring  
I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes  
as I search for a definite meaning in them

Mikan had the most wondrous voice I'd ever heard. It was so sweet and graceful as if angels had descended from heaven and sang their hearts out. Her voice was truly the best voice I'd ever heard in my life. It was so unbelievable; it was too good to be true. As I interpreted the meaning of the words she sang, my eyes started to moisturize. This song coincidentally corresponded to what Mikan's emotions were.

_ Creepy. In fact, it was exactly the same. I wonder if god had fated for this to happen or was it really coincidental? Which is it? Coincidence or Evidence? _

As these thoughts flashed through my mind, I heard my IMAC computer ring, signaling that an email had arrived. _It must be the results of my tests at the hospital._

I sighed annoyingly. Gawd, why does it have to come during my sleepover? I took one last look at the scene before me. Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko's eyes were focused directly on Mikan. _They won't notice if I'm gone for a few minutes. _

Then I slowly crawled/snuck out of the closet. I headed to my study as fast as I could. I needed to return back quickly. There it was: My glorious computer. I plopped down hurriedly and clicked open the new email. My eyes darted back and forth scanning the screen. When I finished, I let out a blood-curdling scream.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Haha Cliffie! Why was Sana screaming? You'll have to find out in the sequel: Sore ga ai deshou (I guess that's love). I'll look forward to your reviews:) **


	13. Author's Note: Plz Read ppl!

**Author's Note:**

_From: YAC_

Hey everyone! This just a little note 2 remind u guys that I hav a sequel: **SORE GA AI DESHOU **Why am I reminding u? Well cuz sum ppl (LOL) didn't read the bottom about the sequel so they keep w8ing 4 me 2 write more. Oh sure I'll werite more but it's gonna be in the sequel. Kay? Thanx 4 taking yr precious time 2 read this notice. :)

I'll look forward to yr reviews in my sequel.

Lay-tuh:)


End file.
